Red Sirens
by MourningTBStyle
Summary: In their senior year of high school, Stan agrees to continue his drinking habits when Kenny suggests that they start making money through Internet means. Stan doesn't realize that this path leads them down a dark path of hot sex, and loads of trouble for them in South Park. (explicit, rewritten)
1. Stan I

This is how things always started, I would invite Kenny and the new gang to drink on Friday nights. Well, sometimes almost every night during the slow, warm summer.

It helped me relax, at least, knowing that the upcoming senior year would blow.

Now, I can't stop thinking about Kyle, he's a completely different story. He's considered by everyone as the best and brightest of South Park, girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. Everyone and their mother knows that he is going to be valedictorian, I can hear it now, 'Kyle Broflovski, the class of 2010's valedictorian!' Most likely ivy bound, the impending doom of graduation lingered over my head like a lead balloon. Now Kyle, left us by choice, chalked me off as an alcoholic and Kenny as bad news, he couldn't believe that I would choose to numb my sadness instead of pouring it out to him.

Kyle, my old best friend just dropped me like a ton of bricks that were too burdensome to carry on his back, now he treats me like a stranger. He never liked my family, when Kyle would come over he would always frown and comment about how my dad reeked of beer. It bothered how much of a distaste Kyle had for alcohol and they way he would poke fun in a malicious way. So what if I like to party all time? I mean the apple doesn't fall from the tree. Though, I loosen up and have more fun with my friends, I could say I'm at least having more fun than Kyle.

Getting smashed became so easy since my mother finally decided to divorce my dad. Shelly, my older sister, recognized that my dad, being a complete idiot, took the opportunity to go to college out of state. My mom moved out and I stayed with him for obvious advantages.

Kenny, sells drugs and supplies me with more booze whenever I ask him and hand him money. I snarl at the nibbling fact of the money I'm given is just an allowance I get from my father for cleaning up his drunk messes as well as my own. Now Kenny's brother, Kevin worked at the liquor store and would sell beer to us minors without a care. Paying Kevin became the problem we faced most of the weekends.

The new members of the gang were included by Kenny. He could tell that I wanted to avoid my problems. Newer people would only exasperate them more. At first, Kenny and I would drink alone together, but Kenny said "B-but Stan, the more the merrier, right?" drunkenly one night finding enough courage to push for the acquaintance's inclusion.

That's how Craig Tucker and twitchy Tweek Tweak joined the gang. Tweek still as disheveled as I remembered. He never really learned how to dress himself. The colors of his shirts and pants would always clash and I have seen him struggle with buttons and tying his shoes during the school day. He seemed disabled, but didn't hang out with the disabled crowd at school. What an enigma, Tweek is a pretty bizarre kid, well soon to be adult, I guess.

Their insertion arose during the summer before our last year of high school. I never thought I would hang out with these freaks. I guess that's my earlier jock mentality bleeding through. Being the quarterback for the first three years of high school inflated my ego. I'm glad that I faked my injury to be less likely to get caught drinking, an idea that Kenny suggested, while under the influence. We were a small town and had a shitty high school team, fat chance that I would be prepped up to be scouted into a great university because I could throw a ball well. I wouldn't want that as my career path anyway, the limelight would drive me insane. Laying low is the best way to get away with getting smashed at every opportunity.

Tweek happened to always have the most money to pay for the beer since he is and I quote "a coffee slave for his parents". Tweek's parents still owned their coffee shop that they worked so hard to keep, it's quirky as ever and fits right in with the rest of the weirdos. Although, he doesn't really drink alcohol. I never understood why he continues to drink with us.

He and Craig are more of a package deal. Though Craig liked to drink. Craig intimidated me. He towered over me. He could drink more than I could. So stoic and had a better poker face than I did. Something about his voice being deep enough that he sounded so commanding no matter what he said. Craig's beanie hat framed his masculine face well. His too cool for you indie band t-shirts were constantly being shown off like Craig's musical taste mattered. After dating Wendy for so long I never really thought about my sexuality, but he challenged it, as did Kenny, who would tease me when I'm really out of it. Kenny thinks that I don't remember, bu I do.

Wendy Testaburger, another person I let slip away from me. She became the head cheerleader after countless hours of throwing herself up in the air, and we started dating when we were freshmen, we were the star couple of the town. She always wanted to know what I was doing and it came out that we really didn't click or have anything really in common. So I broke up with her, right after I faked my foot injury and called everything off. Kenny bought me these bandages to wrap around my foot and knee. Even after I 'healed', I appear to be this down and out celebrity in this boring hole in the wall Coloradan town.

The calendar marked another Friday, so I invited the guys over despite it being the middle of July, hanging out on a Friday became the ritual. Tonight, the drinks were tight and we were fighting over where the next drink would come.

"What the fuck Tweek? What do you mean you spent all your money on coffee?" Craig barked in his gravelly voice.

"I imported it from Brazil and don't beat me up over it!" He cowered away on to my bed. Tweek, the shortest and scrawniest of us. Most likely due to him drinking coffee all the damn time. I worried that he would drop dead and I bet he would be too by the way he bites his nails and tugs at his messy blond hair.

"Fuck calm down, Tweek." Craig reassured him.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" Tweek squealed as he started shaking a little.

He always made me nervous to be around him. I didn't like how volatile Tweek acted. I became annoyed at this point, "How the hell do you suppose we make money?"

"I don't fucking know." Craig crossed his arms, genius.

Kenny perked up, "I know, we could go on one of those gay cam sites. Dirty old men would love to see us fondle ourselves." He laughed, yet sounded serious.

"Would we really make money?" Tweek shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fucking gay." I protested in an attempt to shield my masculinity.

"Making thousands is not gay, r-tard. How do you think I got that PS4 last Christmas?" Kenny jeered. Oh how true, how could someone as poor Kenny get such nice shit all the time? How long has he known about the oh so lucrative business of getting undressed for cash? I didn't actually believe him, Kenny obviously trying to rattle us up by attacking our masculinity.

Craig crossing his arms and coming forward, "What would we have to…" before Craig could finish, Kenny pulled out his new laptop out of his bag that he brought with him. Jealousy ran through me due to Kenny having a fancy electronic. Feeling selfish, I reminded myself that he probably didn't want to let us know he participated in salacious and illegal acts for the Internet. Suddenly, Kenny brought up a sketchy web cam site with several shirtless guys on the homepage. It bothered me, honestly, my cheeks heated up just thinking about it.

"See my profile? All I have to do is sit with my shirt off and occasionally jerk off and the dough rolls in." Kenny flashed a crooked smile as his monitor showed off his homo erotic profile picture grinned back at me. I couldn't tell if embarrassment or pity crept up on me.

I'm shirtless all the time, but jacking off on cam? Could I handle all of this? I'm not as brazen or as bisexual as Kenny. "I don't know if I can jack off for strangers, dude." Semi protesting, semi toying with the idea of getting to see my friends jerk off.

Tweek shook, "They could take our pictures and find us, then kidnap us!" Fair point.

"I haven't been kidnapped yet, Tweek." Kenny reassured him. "We might need to do more than just sit around dudes, normally when it's two or more guys they're fucking."

"What the fuck McCormick." Craig nasally disagreed, he looked disgusted and I tried to keep my face from showing that I agreed with Craig, knowing Kenny he would just pester us until one of us caved. Craig being so cross didn't shock me in the slightest. He always snaps when Kenny or anyone pesters him about dating or sex, I don't think he likes dudes or chicks, I don't think Craig really likes anything.

"What Tucker? We could just take turns on Tweek." He devilishly grinned.

"No!" Tweek defended, I feared that he would explode and spiral into a tantrum. I would too, though if they were arguing over fucking me.

I began to think harder however, and raised this question. "Kenny, where does all your money from this gay fucking site go?"

"Who do you fucking think pays my family's electric Stan?" Kenny rolled his eyes at me. Ouch. "So are we going to do this or not you pussies?"

"Fine." Craig gave up almost too easily. "I'm sitting in the background." I had to stifle my gasp, I didn't think that Craig would be okay with this at all.

I felt overwhelmed, but I agreed to Kenny's little game. This seemed to be the only way to get money quickly. My bed buckled a bit under the weight of us four guys gathered around Kenny's computer. Kenny set up his web cam and I sat next to him. Craig had to threaten Tweek to even get him to agree to be on camera. They sat behind us, out of fear and stubbornness. I could smell someone's musky cologne, I couldn't tell who took the time to actually try and smell not like shit.

Kenny logged in as 'BlondeTwink37' and clicked on 'Start Show'. Kenny making his name blond twink bizarrely made exact sense, rail thin, high cheek bones, Kenny is pretty much a pretty boy. His cam turned on and I begin to have second thoughts.

People were already jumping into the chat room to look at us.

"Hey, nice to see my fans back for more." He winked at the camera. "I brought some friends with me for this show." Craig scowled, Tweek shook, and I shrugged. People in the chat were yelling at us in all capitals for us to take our clothes off. "You have to pay up first before that." Kenny explained annoyed.

Almost maddening to see the cash meter on the web browser add up so fast. Kenny removed his jacket and his white tank top off with it. He nudged me to do the same. He muted himself to the chat room to give us directions on what to do and what not to do. Kenny nagged that we should hurry up and that Craig and Tweek need to scoot up next to us.

Craig bumped into me as he listened to Kenny's orders. Sweat dripped down my neck, Tucker sitting next to me, made me even shyer. My plain blue t-shirt clinging to my skin as the only thing shielding me from these perverts, but I eventually obliged. They were paying me after all. Craig followed, I'm surprised that he looked as attractive as he did without clothes on. This sudden flood of anxiety and lust that I began having for Craig, shook me, however I don't have any time to worry about it.

"Fuck." Tweek murmured uncomfortably. I noticed that his doe face became red. His face softened when I gave him a sympathetic look.

Kenny smiled, trying to calm down the chat, they only wanted to see us fuck. How typical. Kenny could no longer stall, so he turned me. "You ready, Marsh?"

"For w-." Kenny grabbed my broad shoulders and pulled me into a kiss.

"The fuck dude?" he only laughed. Craig and Tweek looked mortified, but the money rolled in. I don't know how this site pays out to you but, it better be worth it. I want to strangle Kenny.

Craig's face seem to light up and he started to remove his jeans. This excited Kenny and myself to my chagrin.

"I'd say about ten more minutes and we will be at our goal." Kenny reassured us as he took off his pants to reveal that he had no underwear on. He kept the microphone muted and I know why.

"Jesus Christ!" Tweek astonished at Kenny's fearlessness. This only seemed to make Kenny laugh harder. Tweek bounced out of the shot noting that this would be too much for him. I wish I could act like Tweek and get away with it.

Craig shot a glance at me and mimicked Kenny with revealing that he never got circumcised. Hesitating, Craig nudged me, "Come on Marsh, don't be a fucking chicken like Tweek." My face flushed and I begrudgingly agreed.

The people in the chat were pleased enough and I tried to act normal. Masturbating next to my two guy friends is the new normal, I guess. Kenny flexed his arm as he worked his hand up and down himself. I had to make sure that I concentrated on doing the same and not looking awkward. Craig seemed to know what to do, no problem. I just wanted this to be over.

The show had ended, none of us had ejaculated, and Kenny admired the numbers that we worked so for. "We made over two hundred dollars! They don't transfer the money over into my account until Saturday, but I will talk to Kev in the morning and we can start drinking tomorrow." Kenny glanced over to me "Can I stay the night Stan?" he batted his eyes.

I sighed. "Fine." I knew that Kenny had a rough home life, and it didn't matter if I had a friend over, my dad wasn't even home for me to ask if he cared.

Tweek piped up "I need to go home guys. I have to take my medicine and try and forget that happened." Craig chuckled at his expense.

"Marsh, I'm staying over too." Craig stated like I didn't have a chance to say no to him. I never had a choice when it came to Craig, he just dictated things for all four of us sometimes. Kenny also gets a bit like that. If there had to be a leader for the group, the candidates would be those two, it's not like it really matters anyway.

Tweek left apprehensively, I knew he longed to be here with us, watching us jack off on cam probably excited him. He hung around us only because we were the only ones who would talk to him.

Craig suggested that we play some Madden on my Xbox. I was still kind of pissed off that I wasn't drunk and I also still had a raging boner from the cam show while we were playing. Kenny rejected Craig to my team because he didn't play video games that much. I know he gets fixated on his guinea pigs that he's, although Craig must have other hobbies.

The aura in the room changed after our spectacle ended. I couldn't look Craig or Kenny in the eyes anymore. We didn't talk much that night, but I could tell by the way how Kenny grinned about his earnings, pride smeared itself all over his face. This wouldn't be a one-time thing.


	2. Stan II

Waking up covered in a sweat lying next to Kenny and Craig felt strange. Normally when we are piss drunk and sprawled out on top of each other I don't mind. I checked my phone making sure that we didn't sleep through the alarm.

I shook Kenny's arm. "Dude, wake the fuck up." He swung one of his hands at me. His veins pushing against his skin. "Mm…go away, Erin. Five more minutes." He grumbled.

Sighing, I pushed him, "You have to get the booze asshole." He sluggishly rose and shot me a glare.

"Fine bro." Kenny climbed over Craig. "I will go to the bank and call Kevin, mom." Kenny picked his dirty jacket up off my cluttered floor and lifted it over his head. Kenny left without much of a peep. I think he didn't want to wake Craig. Craig rolled over and his stare shook my bones.

"Do I have to fucking get up too?" Craig snapping, he gave me this annoyed look, sorry sleeping beauty.

"Not if you don't want to." Disgruntled as always. It would be surprising if Craig had something nice to say.

"I'm going to go smoke." Craig rolled off my bed. I took advantage of looking at him shirtless. Apparently when Craig has control over when he passes out he likes his shirt off in bed. I couldn't complain. Craig opened my window, dug in his pocket to grab a cigarette. "Fuck, forgot my lighter."

This is not the first timw he's forgotten where he placed his lighter. "I have one in my top drawer." Kenny and Craig always leave their shit around, sometimes their wallets, mostly lighters. I have a small collection now even though I don't smoke.

Craig returned to the window and lit the cigarette. I'm glad that Craig was courteous enough to not let the smoke smell linger in my room. My dumb ass dad would be pissed off if he thought I smoked. I don't know if he would actually do anything about it though.

I laid back down as Craig huffed and puffed like a chimney, I could smell that musky scent of smoke blow back into my room from the wind. Impressed that Craig didn't mind standing shirtless with the window open. The summers of Colorado were still ridiculously frigid.

He closed the window and returned back to the bed smelling like ash and body odor "Thanks, Marsh." I'm not sure what he's thanking me for.

"No problem." I used to have a problem with Craig when we were younger. He always caused trouble in school, picking fights, and starting rumors. Our gangs of friends clashed, yet somehow merged overtime. Seems crazy, but I think I don't hate Craig like I did before. he's oddly calming when it's just the two of us talking.

"I'll text Tweek once Kenny gets the booze even though he's still weird about his problem." Craig slipped. He snarled probably realizing that he let a secret out.

"What?" I blinked too many times to seem natural.

"You don't remember?" Craig looked up. "Tweek's family got busted for prescription pills our freshman year. They disappeared for a bit to go to rehab."

I could only get out an "Oh." I didn't really notice his absence. I guess people didn't gossip about it considering the Tweak family were pretty well respected in South Park.

"That's why he's weird when we drink, well even more fucking weird." Craig rattled this off as if he talked about today's weather. "He doesn't want us to get caught like his parents did or get addicted to something again."

"He told you this?" I swallowed some saliva.

"Yeah. I'm the only one who fucking cared. Token and Clyde acted like they were too good for Tweek once he actually needed them." Craig's eyes narrowed as he brushed some of his blond hair around with his hands.

I frowned. that's fucked up, I don't particularly like Tweek that much, but that seems cold especially with his demeanor. Clyde, also a wide receiver on the football team and Token, practically the smartest guy in South Park. Craig's old friends were seemingly stuck together like patchwork, one from each side of the stereotypical cliques. Clyde, the loud jock, Token, the overachieving black kid, Craig, the hipster, and Tweek, the basket case.

I guess I can kind of relate to Tweek, but Tweek had fallen farther down the rabbit hole than I have.

"He's not still using right?" Curiosity took over me.

"He's clean." Craig rolled over obviously not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"You don't normally talk this much." I stated trying to fill the awkward silence.

"I only really talk to the people I'm comfortable with. You've seen my dick Marsh, get a clue." He flipped me off from under the covers.

I chuckled now feeling impatient for Kenny to come back. Talking with Craig about Tweek made me want to numb myself. I feel awful.

I rubbed my arms sick of laying in the bed, "Let's wait for them downstairs." Craig complied fairly easily.

* * *

Kenny taking his time with picking up the goods, but eventually returned with some expensive beer and Tweek, who looked a bit shocked and panicky.

Craig and I had ultimately change into normal clothes to wake ourselves up and get drunk today. I'm extremely glad my dad became busy trying to find himself again. He thinks traveling and leaving me unsupervised is the best idea he ever had.

"Hey dudes, here's for your trouble yesterday." Kenny handed us both a crumpled fifty dollar bill.

"Dude!" I excitedly exclaimed, not expecting to get paid.

"I bought enough beer and we had plenty of money to split between us three ways." Kenny clarified. "Tweek's pissed because he didn't participate now." He chuckled as Tweek's face soured.

"Ugh. Fine Kenny, I will play along next time, Jesus!" Tweek animated by having his short arms shoot above his head.

"Next time?" I quivered I don't think I could jerk off with my two closest friends in the room again. Craig didn't even seemed phased by this as he already grabbed the plastic bag filled with alcohol.

Kenny changed subjects as Craig handed out beer. Kenny had already claimed the remote to the television so he could control what we watched. "Do you have any sexy channels Stanny?" He winked at me.

"Fuck off." I snickered. "Wouldn't you already know what channel numbers they are?" This made Craig and Tweek smile a bit in agreement.

"Touché." Kenny admitted defeat.

We all drank the day away gladly. I enjoyed bonding my with my friends again inebriated. I think it's the only way I can really enjoy myself now.

We sat around downing beer after beer watching old kid's movies. Everyone seemed to be drinking more than usual. We finished half of what Kenny brought over in only a few hours. that's when Kenny started challenging Tweek.

"Come on Tweek let's have some fun." Tweek looked out of it and easily agreed with Kenny, which worried me. Craig and I, albeit drunk knew Kenny might be up to something.

"We are going to make some more money boys." Kenny beamed while slurring and led Tweek upstairs. I followed out of curiosity, I think Craig followed out of boredom.

They had stumbled into my room, which left a knot in my stomach.

Kenny already setting up the web cam for Tweek. "Sit with me." Kenny patted my bed and Tweek sluggishly propped himself next to the other blond. "Hey you two want to get it on this?" Kenny offered. We both shook our heads. I felt kind of dizzy so I plopped myself down on to the floor. Craig peered down at me, concerned? Probably.

I could still see Kenny and Tweek from the floor. Kenny had already started the show with removing his shirt and forcefully kissing Tweek. This made me feel sick and I couldn't tell if it was from the beer or not. My head pounded. I looked up at Craig who seemed to look like a tree from my view. He didn't appear happy. Things started to blur a bit but, I saw Tweek's head go down as I slumped on to Craig's leg.

* * *

I shook awake next to Craig on my couch in my living room. Watching Red Racer on my Netflix account. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Marsh, you awake?" Craig genuinely worried about me? What a was of pace. I almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." I pushed myself up and there was no longer any sunshine beaming through the windows. I guessed that Tweek and Kenny had left already.

"Good."

"What the fuck happened?" I probed.

"You passed out again." Craig responded without breaking eye contact with the TV.

I sighed. "With Tweek and Kenny? Come the fuck on Tucker, haven't you seen this episode before?"

I had never seen Craig move so fast, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "It calms me down you asshole." He growled. Fuck.

"Dude, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, Marsh." Expecting him to hit me made my blood boil for some reason, but he didn't. I felt like an idiot around him.

He let go of my shirt, still frowning.

"One condition." Craig propositioned. "Come take a walk with me."

My face twisted in confusion. "Why?"

"Do you want to know or not?" He rolled his eyes at me dramatically.

"Fine." We left the episode running as I drug my feet through my front door with asshole, Craig Tucker.

He had long strides so trying to keep up with him became difficult.

"It's so nice out at night. No one around." He talked to himself.

I wanted to continue the conversation, but my stomach churned. I eventually picked up on where he was leading me. Stark's Pond. My teeth chattered as we strolled through the cold winds.

Craig picked a spot and laid out in the grass. He didn't talk, he just looked up into the stars. I laid next to him and felt nauseous watching the stars twinkle above.

"Super cute." Craig murmured. Most likely still drunk.

"What?"

"The stars, ass hat not you." I don't even know why I bother dealing with him.

We continued to look at the stars for a while until Craig opened up.

"So what Marsh?" He rolled over in the grass towards me.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"H'm. I'm worried about Tweek." He looked upset.

"Dude…what did he do with Kenny?"

"He blew him and I couldn't take McCormick grinning like an asshole anymore. Thanks for passing out by the way. It was a great distraction for me to leave." Craig rubbed his nose.

"You picked me up to take me downstairs? Impressive." I smiled. I wondered if he just watched Red Racer all day then.

"It was more of a dragging you, tempted to roll you down."

I chuckled. "You are such a dick sometimes."

"I know."

Craig rolled back over to stare at the stars. We stayed like this in silence letting the night sky consume our thoughts. I never really star gazed before but it had Craig transfixed. The uncertainty of space always unnerved me, I bet that Craig gets off on that or at least likes being confronted by it.

"Summer's almost over." I broke his hypnosis.

"Yeah that fucking sucks." His face never really moved, it always stayed in that static scowl of his.

"You plan on getting out of here after graduation?" Wondering about every one's plans made me feel a bit nosy, but I just wanted to know.

"Fuck yeah." Craig particularly more vulgar when drunk. It entertained me.

"Stan."

"What?"

"Thanks for being normal."

"What?" I repeated myself.

"Forget about it." I didn't though.

He grabbed my arm to pull me closer to him. We didn't speak the rest of that morning, we parted ways once the sun started to rise. I don't think I have ever been that mad at a sunrise before.

* * *

After staying out late with Craig, suddenly it became time for our last shindig of the summer. I decided to only wear sweatpants today, not caring that the sweatpants made me look like a bum. Kenny's unusual way of making us money continued. I made sure to get really plastered to not feel anything when he sucked my cock. Craig, still a bit stubborn about the whole thing, even though he caved anyway unlike Tweek, desperate to please Kenny would rip his pants off on command if asked. It felt a bit strange since Kenny took too much enjoyment out of it. I know that he enjoyed sex, but holy shit dude.

We were all sitting in my room, hiding out from my dad, who decided to show up for a was. He was probably also drunk downstairs, it's better to avoid that situation completely. Kenny and Tweek were on the floor together, playing some game on their phones. This had Kenny enamored which allowed for me to be ensnared by Craig. I wanted to spend the day solely alone with Craig. We started to get closer, it seemed like Tweek started taking Kenny's attention from me, I didn't miss it.

Craig and I were laying on my bed. He had a drink in hand and he made me take a forced break. Craig told me I drank way too fucking much yesterday. A tough pill to swallow. Even though I tried fixing my hangover with more beer this morning.

"I cannot fucking believe it, last year of high school starts tomorrow." I noted wanting to think of something else. The pressure of growing up starting to get to me almost like a virus. Craig only nodded and the other two were too distracted by their phones to pay any mind to my obvious statement.

Craig and I have gotten closer to an extent. I use him as a crutch when I cannot handle my alcohol. I think he's getting sick of it.

Kenny checked his cracked phone and announced, "It's pizza time assholes!" Pizza time? Fucking sweet.

Kenny told us that he would be paying for it. I had no complaints. "We should ask your dad if he wants anything." Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"You can, but I'm not getting up." I rolled over. My stomach turned against me.

"You alright, Marsh?" Craig monotonous voice filled my room. I wanted to say 'no I feel like I'm dying.' I just grumbled.

"Is he dying? Oh god." Tweek's voice jumped up an octave.

"Nah he's just sick." Craig placed a hand on my back. This placated Tweek while Craig took the opportunity to whisper in my ear. "Take care of yourself dude." It only made my stomach feel worse. I wanted to wrap myself in my blankets.

Kenny interrupted that by returning. "Thirty minutes. I'm starving." He patted his stomach. I closed my eyes with my head buzzing. This is a great way to feel right before I go out in public tomorrow. I was left alone until the pizza came.

"Come on, Stan. Get the fuck up. Food's here." Craig bellowed. The last thing I wanted to do right now was eat something. I pushed myself up to see that Tweek and Kenny had already gone downstairs.

I looked up into Craig's solid cerulean eyes. He seemed pretty serious. "I'm not that hungry." I claimed.

"You haven't eaten anything today asshole. I will shove that pizza down your throat, now get up!" Craig yelled at me. alright, alright. You don't have to shout. I got up without a word and tried to shoot a glare at Craig. I guess I wasn't very good at looking angry because he just smiled at me. Weird.

* * *

I trotted downstairs trying to fake that I felt good. In our kitchen, my dad was talking to Kenny, who could hold a conversation with him where Tweek appeared to be in a struggle of some sort.

"Hey." I tried being polite for once.

"Hey Stan, you kids ready for school? Excited?" My dad acted as if we were still young enough to get excited about school. It's the last place I would want to be right now.

"Yeah Mr. Marsh cannot wait!" Kenny saved us all with sarcasm thankfully.

"that's great to hear. You boys need your education or you will end up homeless or something." He says then frowning. My dad excused himself to go camp out on our leather couch to get drunk and watch TV all day.

"Jesus!" Tweek lets out. "But I will die if I'm homeless!" Tweek bursts.

"You will be fine Tweek." Craig nasally explained and grabbed me a paper plate of pizza. "Here." I was not being given an option was I?

"Thanks." Kenny and Tweek sat themselves down at the kitchen table. I really enjoyed sitting, almost too much. I guess my glory days of being in pique physical condition is over. Craig placed himself next to me and I couldn't help but letting my head fall on to his shoulder.

"What's up lovebirds?" Kenny laughed.

"Fuck off." Craig snarled. This wouldn't be good.

"Lighten up Tucker, what is a matter? don't like me teasing you and your boyfriend?"

"I said fuck off, McCormick."

I looked to Tweek to cause a distraction or anything to get them to calm down. He just meekly ate terrified. Useless, I guess it's up to me. I nudged Craig with one of my larger shoulders. "Drop it, both of you." I didn't have time right now to be annoyed by Kenny's accusations. We ate in silence until it was time to go hideaway back in my room. I planned on napping and these assholes weren't stopping me.

* * *

After eating, the gang dispersed, after Kenny and Tweek had left, I told Craig that he should come back when he wanted to come back

Craig knocked on my door, he alerted me that he had successfully escaped. I got up from the couch to let him in.

"Hey." I greeted. Ready to head off for the first day of senior year, Craig had his backpack over his shoulder.

"Dude, you look terrible." No change in Craig's voice or face.

"You came back to tell me that?" Geez Craig, I know I'm ugly, you don't have to rub it in.

"No. You just look sick." Craig pouted as he dropped his bag on the floor haphazardly.

"Why do you look ready?" I kicked his bag next to the couch so the living room wouldn't look as messy as it already did.

"Parents leave before I do and I don't want to make a separate trip." He explained.

"Oh."

Craig turned on the TV without asking me. I didn't mind. I sat next to him till the sun rose.

My dad didn't come home. "You should get ready." Craig told me.

"Yeah aren't you tired?" I asked.

"It's the first day." He motioned that I should go upstairs. I walked to my room dreading the fact that I had to was. I put on different sweatpants and a shirt to spite Craig. I was disappointed that I had to put clothes on, I liked being exposed with Craig and that frightened me.

I grabbed an old backpack from my closet that I emptied out a few weeks ago. I thanked past Stan as I trotted back down to Craig.

"Kenny's picking us up." Sweet.

His parents have a fascination with fixing up old cars. Kenny's truck is a bit shitty, but at least he's one. Craig and I didn't have to wait for long. Tweek was already sitting in the front seat so that delegated Craig and I to the small bench behind them. There was not much room for us so it was a bit tight. I didn't mind that I was sitting so close to Craig though.

* * *

Craig was right that the first day was easy. I couldn't help but stare at Kyle and Wendy when I saw them. They both looked happier than I did. All the classes were shortened so we left at noon. Most of my classes I was stuck sitting in front of Kenny. Thankfully us four all are in the same lunch. Speaking of lunch, Kenny parked at the one diner in town, Craig and I were standing outside as Craig smoked.

"It fucking sucks that I cannot control when I smoke anymore."

I rolled my eyes pretending to choke. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten addicted in the first place."

He smiled. "You sound just like Tweek."

I laughed. "Good to know." Craig stomped out his cigarette and we walked inside. Kenny and Tweek had already sat at a table, Craig and I joined them.

Kenny had his hood down. "Hey boys time to talk business." He grinned. "Now no one can know about what we do, got it?"

He put his pinky out to show that we should all pinky promise.

"Who the fuck would tell?" Craig argued. Tweek and I had already put out pinkies out. "Fine." Craig settled.

"Still at Marsh's house right?" Of course, not allowed to say no so I nodded my head. Not realizing that I may regret this decision.


	3. Stan III

Deciding to walk to school today to try and stay in shape was a really fucking bad idea.

This sweatpants and jacket combo definitely did not keep me warm enough. The wind kept blowing me in the opposite direction. South Park High thankfully was not that far in the first place. I ran to the doors like a maniac. It didn't matter if I looked weird, I already hung out with the weirdos.

Kenny, already standing at our lockers as I walked up and grabbed the lock, Kenny noted "Dude you look like shit." Really? That's so nice to hear. I took a page from Craig and flipped Kenny off. He probably deserved it. I keep doing things that Craig does and I think I hang out with him too much. I cannot tell if that's bad or not.

Dragging my ass to school almost made me late for my art class.

It was an elective that all four of us signed up for purposefully for an easy A. Surprisingly, mostly seniors were in this class. The only person that I hated in there was Kyle, and I don't hate him, he just abandoned me. I don't know why I'm still angry, but I refuse to speak him. It's probably the same reason Tweek and Craig no longer talk to Clyde and Token. They must feel the same way I feel. As I sat down in my seat, Craig waved at me. I waved back raising an eyebrow.

Our teacher interrupted the chatter from everyone in the room. Her name was Ms. Kimble, a spry, young woman from New York City, who decided to teach art in a bum fuck mountain town to please her fantasy of being inspired by the mountains or some bullshit. She wasn't a bad person, she just romanticized a small town, but why she would want to do that is beyond me.

She pushed up her wire framed glasses. "Alright everyone, I'm going to break you into groups for the first project of the year!" She sounded too excited as most of us groaned, notably McCormick. "It will not kill you guys, I promise." She laughed, finding our anguish amusing. She started listing off the names. "Bradley, Kenny, and Tweek. Next is Bebe, Rebecca, and Jason. Kyle, you will be with Craig and Stan."

Once my name is called and I see who my partners are, I wanted to shoot myself. They were easily the worst two people to be paired with. Craig and Kyle were both stubborn as fuck. This'll be fucking fantastic. Craig and Kyle sat in the desks next to mine. We all looked annoyed to have to speak to each other. I think Craig might always be like that though.

"OK everyone is in a group, this assignment is pretty simple. I want the group to collaborate on a painting together. Something that you can all relate to while, maybe getting to know your classmates better." Ms. Kimble explained. Great well, I think I know Craig too well and Kyle does not want to know about me anymore so this will be fun. Maybe we can paint a giant asshole, which seems to describe us three pretty well.

I must have looked pissed off because Craig poked me. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to me. I shook my head in response. Fuck this. I'm not spilling my problems to Craig in the middle of fucking art class. I think I might actually be gay, but I'm not gay enough for that.

"This will be due next week, but you will have a lot of time in class to work on it. You can all meet up together outside of school, if your schedules work out that way." She smiled enjoying her job. Meeting not confined to the rule bounded school seemed like a bad idea since either Craig would punch Kyle for me, I would start yelling, and Kyle would just call the police for his own safety probably, what a terrible suggestion teacher. Ms. Kimble sat down at her desk signifying that we should all start working since she finished her spiel.

"I don't think we have anything in common." Craig immediately blurted out. No shit, Sherlock. I bit my tongue.

"Come on Tucker, there has to be something. I'm not painting the whole fucking thing for you two slackers." How fucking assertive Kyle. I wonder if I can paint the canvas with their blood. I want to defend myself, I let it go with a roll of the eyes deciding that fighting either of them wouldn't be worth it.

"We are all pretty fond of animals right? We can go with that." Kyle smiled seeming appreciative of my effort.

"Yeah we can draw them on a beautiful green hill with a fucking rainbow behind it." Craig deadpanned crossing his arms. I could only sigh. I would rather someone pull out all my teeth than work together with these two. It's not that I don't like Craig, I'm not sure I can think this without sounding harsh but, Craig is a humongous asshole.

Looking at the other groups already starting, anxiety knits itself into my stomach. Once we start putting paint to paper I just know that I will be upstaged because Tweek shakes all the time and is still a better artist than I am.

"We can just paint the background gray and paint the animals over it." Kyle suggested. If that floats your boat man. Class didn't last much longer. The prospect of working with them went better than I thought.

I walked back to my locker with Kenny. "How's working with your boyfriend?" I wanted to kick Kenny, but there was way too many bystanders. I just tried to laugh it off.

It was already time for lunch and I regretted not making myself anything or even bringing any money. I knew Kenny had money for food and Tweek makes his lunch because he doesn't trust other people making his food. Craig was busy sneaking outside to smoke before coming back.

I just looked dazed as I sat at the table next to Tweek. He offered an apple slice to me, but I just spoke a simple "No, thank you."

That generous offer made Tweek go up in my books a bit. I will just go home and eat everything in my kitchen I decided. Craig came back simultaneously with Kenny, who had a tray full of food. Once we were able to have Kenny stop shoving food into his mouth, Kenny led the conversation. "So we have to set up our next show." Winking creepily, while Kenny's mouth still had a considerable amount of food left in there.

"The fuck does that mean?" Craig eloquently put.

After taking a few seconds to chew, Kenny cleared his throat, "We're going to fuck."

Tweek stopped eating out of shock, I presume, and I could only shake my head. We were really gay. I was sure of it.

Thankfully, I only had two more classes after lunch. Next I had physics with none of my friends, they made fun of me for being a 'huge nerd' after I told them. Fucking assholes.

* * *

After sitting through a boring lesson where I doodled in my notebook for most of the time, I had English next with the wonderful Craig Tucker. He was not that wonderful, just an asshole who I hang around with because he doesn't mind me drinking all the time.

Our teacher must have not cared where we sat, just that when she calls out our name that we say present. She was another young teacher who South Park High had to hire since most teachers do not last that long. They always seem to get caught sleeping with the students.

Ms. Pham, a tall Asian woman who most boys at South Park High made vulgar racist jokes about paced as she explained the lesson in a calm tone. Ms. Pham had already had the reputation of being a teacher you could take advantage of, this made me feel exceptionally shitty, she was almost too nice.

Craig and I sat next to each other in the back of the room and passed notes as everyone else talked about a Sylvia Plath poem.

Craig wrote 'This class makes me want to stick my head right in the oven.'

I cracked a smile and penned, 'Dude don't do that yet. What about your guinea pigs?'

Craig glared back at me and scribbled that he agreed that 'Stripe the III and Fiona were too important.' As the final bell rang Craig grabbed my arm and asked "Can I go home with you?"

I was startled by his quick movement as well as him grabbing me and I told him. "Shit, yeah."

* * *

My stomach growled as Craig and I walked out of school to my house. Kenny offered us a ride, however Craig didn't trust Kenny's shitty driving, so we had to walk home.

Craig mumbled "It's so beautiful outside." I guess Craig had a boner for dying leaves. Autumn happened every year, what's so great about it? Craig reminded me of my mom and how she always liked to watch the leaves fall and how my dad wouldn't get it.

We noticed my driveway was empty as we walked on to my street. That just meant no awkward conversation with my dad. The warmth of the house welcomed Craig and I to take off our jackets. I wanted to take off more, however food become more of an important task. "Do you want anything? I think I will make this pizza in the oven. it's big, I don't think I could eat it all by myself." I suggested as I dug through my freezer.

"That's fine." Craig sat himself down at the kitchen table.

I preheated the oven.

"We need to talk." Craig gestured as he wanted to me to sit down with him.

"About?" My eyebrows raised, reluctantly taking a seat, what could Craig want?

"Don't play fucking dumb, Marsh. About Kenny and Tweek." His jaw clenched making his face appear more frightening than normal.

"Yeah?" I didn't understand what Craig was trying to say to me, so I just awkwardly shrugged my shoulders.

"You're alright with them fucking in your bedroom on camera?" Craig had an accusative tone to his voice as he slammed his palm on to the table.

"If it makes us money, yeah I don't give a shit." It wouldn't matter to me. As long as if I don't have to watch and they're supplying me alcohol.

He oddly laughed giving me a crooked look. "You are so fucking weird Stan. I thought you would at least be bothered."

I frowned subconsciously. "Why?"

"I don't know Stan, it's strange how I'm the only one feeling apprehensive about it." Craig Tucker is opening up to me. Again, why?

"Do you want out? I doubt Kenny will chop your fingers off, you just wouldn't get paid." I would get it if Craig didn't want to be a part of this shit that Kenny's pulling anymore.

"No you asshole, I think this is not just business between all of us." Craig rubbed his nose exasperated I presumed.

Oh.

The oven timer beeped and I had to tend to the pizza. "Well Craig, if you really think that then it's obvious that Kenny and Tweek are already fucking each other." I said as I stood up stretching my legs. After sliding the frozen husk of dough and sauce in the oven I continued speaking, "No shit. I don't get why he dragged me and you into this." I returned to the table since we had to wait fifteen minutes before our early dinner would be ready.

"I'm not complaining though." I admitted.

Craig's sharp teeth showed as he grinned. "Sweet." Craig stood up and towered over me, he grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me up into a rough kiss. I could only respond by laughing into his mouth.


	4. Tweek I

Breathe. Just remember to breathe Tweek. Oh my god she's walking around the room checking on everyone's self-portraits. I regret painting a coffee cup with a frown on it. It looks terrible, I want to rip the canvas in two and sob about how much of a failure I am.

"Tweek, your portrait's amazing! I'd love to hear the inspiration for this once it's finished!" Ms. Kimble coos excitedly. How can I explain this? I drink coffee at every possible waking moment, so I don't want to take three Vicodin a day again? That's insane!

Oh god. Kenny's smiling at me and has his thumb up. Do something Tweek! My mouth curls upward slightly. That's a good enough smile for now.

I turned back to my canvas. I guess that it looked fine, just I felt stupid. I glanced over to Stan and Craig who were bickering with each other over sharing paint. They were kind of cute as Craig snatched a tube of red paint from Stan and stuck out his tongue. I wonder if they realize how gay they look right now. I thought of their hot bodies grinding against each other… fuck no, Tweek you cannot be remembering that again right now, I have no time to jack off in the bathroom.

I also need to not refer to myself in the third person when I'm thinking. Shit I'm weird, I thought as I blended the handle of the mug some more. Man, I mean having these fancy easels donated to us last year was nice and all but, we are continuously painting now and I'm bored. I kind of wish we had a pottery class here, but when I bring that up to my friends? Yeah my friends. They laugh and say "We go to a fucking public school Tweek, what the fuck? What would even be the point of a pottery class?" Uncultured perverts. The bell rang and the day moved on as my stomach growled and I desperately wanted to eat, but I had to wade through three more hours of learning before the adults said it's time to eat now.

* * *

I walked with Kenny to lunch since he's like a puppy constantly following me around. he's endearing and he always ready to jump my bones, which I guess I cannot complain. Like clockwork though he'll ask me at lunch "Want to hang out after school?" or "Can I stay the night?"

The fact that he keeps staying over is because my house is calm and has food. When he told me that I cried for him...in front of him like a maniac...he said it was adorable. He also normally wants to fuck me or for me to blow him again. It makes me kind of special then? I might be his boyfriend, I don't know.

We all sat at the lunch table and I pulled out my neatly packed lunch.

"Hey Tweek, are you going to eat those apple slices?" Kenny spoke at me, already begging me for something, sweet, a sign.

"Do you want them?" Duh Tweek, he wants them. God, I'm an idiot.

"Yeah…" he drew out his yeah, like he didn't want to say yes.

"Stop taking advantage of Tweek, Kenny, he doesn't fucking say no." Craig bellowed as Stan chuckled in agreement next to him.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "I can say no, you douche."

Stan added while lightly punching Craig. "Oh shit, burn." Craig just glared at all of us.

The conversation died for a bit until "Hey Tweek, can I stay the night?" Kenny asked with half of an apple slice in his mouth. Bingo.

"Yeah." I couldn't help myself from smirking and blushing. I felt my face heat up like a radiator. Either he was having a really shitty time at his house or I was getting fucked tonight... alright more like and probably. Semantics. We ate lunch and we were fairly quiet, normally Stan and Kenny never shut up yet, they were both eerily silent today. It sucked because I couldn't get Kenny off my mind for more than a minute, he was utterly terrorizing my thoughts.

I looked at Kenny, my gay puppy seemed a bit kicked today. He was sitting next to me like he always does. His hands were under the table being preoccupied by his phone and I wanted to grab his hand. His hands were a bit obviously full so I settled for placing my hand on his thigh.

"Later, Tweek." Kenny huskily whispered, impressed that I even heard him say that. Oh fuck though.

I murmured "Ok." And removed my hand, can this day end already? I feel like I'm going to explode.

My last few classes were torture. I kind of fidgeted in my seat until it was time to go run to Kenny's car. I wondered if I could blow him while he was driving. My face started reddening again. The final bell rang and I was so excited that I teetered on the edge of a breakdown.

Kenny taking forever at his locker after I had got my things together and walked over since I have an organized locker because I know I need all the time in the world to get to class. The school hallway smelled awfully like marijuana, it almost always did so I had grown accustomed, yet it was really strong today.

"Hey!" I felt out of breath from breathing in the fumes.

"Hey horn dog, what's with you? You were handsy at lunch. I didn't know you wanted to touch my dick that bad." Kenny, of course, seemingly unaffected by the stench in the air.

I blushed. "Sorry, you looked sad...and I was just trying to grab your hand!" I tried to explain that I was being innocent.

"Sure, Tweek and I'm the Queen of England." He stuck out his tongue. "Let's go."

Fighting the crowd to get to the parking lot cost us time. Kenny lit up a cigarette inside, totally ignoring the no smoking rule, and I wanted him to blow the smoke right into my face. I felt like he would be weirded out by that though.

After breathing in toxins and Kenny bravely stomping on fire, it didn't take us long to get seated in his truck as all the other kids to drive out before us. "You look eager." Kenny pointed to the bulge in my pants as he reached over to the glove compartment to grab sunglasses.

"Yeah, take me home." I pleaded in a light tone while clenching my fists in my lap.

"You know it." Kenny took us out of park and hit the gas. Kenny sped down the road and that's only probably because he was as excited as I was. My parents were working away at the coffee shop like always so Kenny pulled up into my driveway like he lived here. Kenny spends so much time with me at my house, I think he should live with me. It would probably help him out.

* * *

We practically ran into my house like animals and Kenny pushed me on to the couch. Kenny had that look in his eyes. "You want to get fucked on your living room couch?"

Shocked, I nodded throwing off my shirt, thankful that I abandoned wearing button down shirts. "Please?" Kenny pinned me to the couch and started biting my neck, I was worried that he would draw blood.

"Ow!" I cried out.

"Shit, sorry." Kenny unbuttoned my pants and started grabbing at me. His rough hands were jerking my dick up and down through my white underwear. I wanted Kenny so bad.

"Fuck me Kenny!" I yelled a little too loud for my liking.

"Of course I will do whatever you want, but no foreplay? Kinky. You want me to use a condom or nah?" Kenny grinned as he reached for the condom and lube from his pocket. It seems weird but, he had a huge stash in his locker that he sold for cheap to people who were too frugal to go to a drug store. What an entrepreneur, a sexy one at that.

"Just fuck me!" I was being purposefully impatient, I trusted Kenny that he was clean, I believed him when he told me that he isn't someone that sleeps around, he's just terribly too flirtatious.

"I will lube up, shit Tweek." He removed his parka and pants, leaving his wife beater on, it showed off his large arms from him probably exercising or something. I don't know I'm practically made out of twigs compared to Kenny, I don't even know what the hell you do in a gym.

I realized that not using a condom this time, we were probably letting our health teacher down. Once Kenny entered me though, I didn't give a shit about anything, except for him filling me up.

"Oh!" I moaned at the top of my lungs. I loved being loud with Kenny, it excites him and it allows me to get out a lot of pent up energy.

I can tell because Kenny immediately groans "Yes, fuck yeah, Tweek." Kenny moved his hips way too fast to get me to be louder.

"Ah shit Kenny." I knew I was not going to last this way, it would be embarrassing to cum within three minutes of Kenny fucking me this hard, this fast. My body felt like it was on fire and I loved it.

"Kenny, Kenny, I'm cumming!" I worried that I strained my vocal chords or that somehow the neighbors could hear me even though the houses were built far enough away from each other.

"Already?" Kenny surprised, started moving faster as I shot all over my chest.

"Can I cum inside of you?" Kenny timidly questioned still gyrating his hips, I guess thinking I would say no, which is weird, I never say no. Shit, Craig might be right, I cannot say no.

"Yeah, do whatever you want." I said breathlessly. It didn't take long for him to finish.

"You should go shower." Kenny instructed while still inside me.

"Okay." Holy shit I was tired. "I'll be fast." Kenny pulled out of me making my legs buckle.

I limped upstairs clenching myself and I tried to hop into the shower as fast as possible. I rubbed soap all over myself and I noticed that my legs were shaking. That was amazing, I thought. I had to clean myself up but, that must be what a workout is like, my muscles burned and I felt oddly stronger. I shut off the water and hurried to Kenny in a towel not wanting to get anything wet in the hallway.

"Hey" Kenny breathlessly said not surprisingly laying in my bed, still naked from the waist down. "Want to sleep?" He rolled under my sheets. That kind of bothered me, his genitals were just inside me and now they are touching my sheets, no one touches my sheets, but me. I dried myself off trying not to be upset or weird and jumped in bed with Kenny, sleep easily coming to me for once.

* * *

"Tweek, you are choking me." Kenny lightly pushed against my torso.

"What?" I dazedly asked.

"Your arms are on my neck, dude get the hell off." Kenny pushed me off the bed and I fell onto the floor with a small thud.

"Ow." Kenny looked concerned yet, laughed.

"Your hair is crazier than usual." Kenny noted.

I rubbed my hands through my messy blond hair. I'm kind of sick of my blond locks. "Should I dye my hair?" I looked up to Kenny on his side.

"If you want to...what color?" Kenny asked seemingly interested in me.

"I don't know...red?" Kenny let out his hand for me to grab on to, to get back on the bed with him.

"Cool, I would like it, but hey, I got this offer to...uh...do stuff." Kenny seemed nervous.

"You are not going to prostitute yourself in real life now are you?" Kenny didn't laugh, oh shit, he's serious. My joke came true, fuck.

"it's a thousand dollars and in Denver and… fuck they shut off our electric yesterday." Kenny sounded broken, it made me uncomfortable.

"I can't expect my parents to get their shit together anymore and I want to get the fuck out of there, but I can't. I couldn't do that to Karen and leave when she's stuck here for five more years. it's just one job, maybe the dude will be nice." Kenny talked to himself.

My chest felt tight. "You can always come here…" I whispered.

"Thanks, Tweek, sorry for like bombarding you with this shit and shoving my dick in your ass."

I sighed. "It's fine." Kenny's really sweet, but he can be a pain in the ass, literally. I just stared up at the ceiling thinking about Kenny's plan and tried to breathe slowly. We are in so over our heads. Could Kenny really mean what he says he means when he says he found someone? I can only imagine that he's going to get bludgeoned to death.


	5. Stan IV

Trying to paint a dog while Craig Tucker's shoulder is frequently bumping into your shoulder is officially the hardest thing to do. I paused, not wanting to snap in public, but this damn project was due on Monday and today is Friday.

Before the class began, Kyle had the gall to ask me 'if I was okay?' Do I look okay dude? He gave me the look he used to give when we were friends. I lied to him, fuck him to act like he cares now, and said I'm fine since I'm a stubborn asshole and he just accepted that and focused on the task at hand.

The time flew by and Kyle elected that he would finish the painting by himself at his house. He was trying to act like he was doing Craig and me a favor. We both knew that Kyle needed to perfect the work for an A. I shouldn't judge Kyle for being a perfectionist. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones I guess.

After the bell rang signifying that we could move the hell on, I became bombarded by Kenny. "Hey big shot. You ready for tonight?"

Kenny's been trying to push Craig and me to fuck on camera for money. Even though, Craig did make out with me in my kitchen, I still hesitated. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that this would be blown over, but I knew Kenny couldn't let it die.

He bothered me in all my subsequent classes with notes about how I can fuck Craig and hear him moan. If Kenny was trying to torture me by making me aroused, then his plan worked. I became worried once the group would gather together at lunch. Kenny would badger us to death.

At the table, silence hung over everyone as we inhaled food like we never ate before. Kenny with his mouth full asked, "Hey Craig. You know what's going to go down tonight!"

Craig stupidly responded with a "What?"

Kenny devilishly grinned. "You're fucking Marsh tonight. Aren't you excited?" I didn't dare correct Kenny that I was supposed to be fucking Craig not the other way around. He told us both that we would be on top so we would both semi-agree. Asshole.

"Why?" Craig questions like he forgot why we were getting naked on camera for.

"It's what the audience is asking for!" Kenny explains this to us like it should be the most obvious thing in the world.

I tilted my head back to stare at the florescent lights to temporarily blind myself. I can still hear Tweek murmur about needing to use the restroom.

"Stan, snap out of it." Kenny snapped his fingers at me. "Aren't you glad we conserved our alcohol from last time?" Kenny boldly told us that his brother was starting to become annoyed at our barking for drinks. We had to strategically plan out the next time Kenny went crawling back to Kevin for more.

"Yeah." I keep the conversation brief to allow myself more time to relax. Craig and Kenny were bantering over tonight's 'festivities'. I really wanted them to shut the hell up for a second. Thankfully, Tweek coming back from the bathroom allowed for a break between Kenny and Craig butting heads.

* * *

"Hey Stan, I'm going to go smoke, want to come real quick?" If I wanted I could tell Craig that I'm good, but I know once the gay show that Kenny puts on starts, I don't have much time to speak to Craig. Wanting to talk to Craig unnerved me because I still feel like he may just punch me in the gut and stop talking to me and it would be completely justified. Confused still why he kissed me so forcefully, then pretended like it didn't happen immediately right after.

"Yeah I'm ready." Craig and I peace out and successfully sneak out to crouch behind Kenny's giant truck. We take this risk of getting caught and suspended almost every day, yet somehow no one seems to care.

Craig slides the box and a lighter out of his pocket. I was impressed that he came prepared. There is been multiple days in the past where Craig forgot his lighter like an idiot, so I had to become a backup lighter holder from last year on. It's nice to know that I can be trusted, to be relied on, even if it's so Craig can smoke himself into a grave faster.

"So tonight..." Craig makes out while a cigarette sticks out of his mouth.

"What about it?" I particularly didn't want to let Craig waste any time.

"I'll let you fuck me." He drops the bomb as he blows smoke in my face to hide the fact that he just admitted that he wanted me to fuck him. The smoke forces me to cough as I unexpectedly breathed it in like an idiot.

"If that's what you want." I stuck out my tongue feeling less dread, possibly excitement? I wasn't particularly certain.

"No Marsh, I'm fucking joking." He rolls his eyes as he starts to finish his cigarette. I couldn't tell if this was actually just a giant joke. I stood up to lessen the weight on my legs. We would have to get back to our awful classes soon. Craig stomps out his cigarette and looks better, only slightly since he still looks like he could murder you if you say the wrong thing to him. After this I almost enjoyed Kenny's silly web cam scheme.

* * *

School ended uneventfully and we all were cramped in Kenny's truck to go to my house again. I'm almost ready to say fuck the earth and we all get there in separate cars. Craig and Tweek would never agree to that though. I also thought about suggesting we walk, but I know they would all have a fit since they're lazy fucks.

I wonder if their parents care that they disappear all the time to hang out with me. I remember that the McCormick's, Tweak's, and the Tucker's easily have the most apathetic parents of all, especially compared to people like Kyle's and Wendy's parents. Tantrums from Kyle because he received a B plus on an assignment use to bring me such joy, now only jealousy, greedy prick. I'm lucky to even get a B.

Kenny swerves the car making Craig and I in the back crash into each other.

"Holy shit we could have died!" Tweek actually sounded reasonable for once as his arms shot above his head.

"What the fuck Kenny?" Craig barked.

"Calm down I thought someone was going to hit my precious baby." Kenny referred to his truck like it was his own child, he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

I rubbed my head and rolled my eyes.

Kenny pulled into my driveway like always. The next door neighbors probably think it's my truck. My dad's car absent again, I concluded that he was spending time with another floozy.

* * *

I lead everyone to the front door and of course it's unlocked again. I'm consistently surprised that nobody robs us.

"I'm starving!" Kenny complained.

Crossing his arms, Craig retorted, "Aren't you always hungry?"

I flashed a quick glare at Craig before telling Kenny, "Then go make something? You know I don't care, dude." I knew Kenny didn't really get much food at his house so I didn't mind.

"Can I make coffee?" Tweek squeaked out. I think he's still afraid of me.

"Sure man, go nuts." Tweek nodded and trotted off with Kenny into the kitchen, who ignored Craig and his rude comment. That left Craig and I to run up the stairs to my room. Craig needed to smoke again since Kenny forbids it in his truck. Craig almost always smells like smoke, so I didn't see the big deal about it.

I opened my closet to reach into the stash of left over beer in the cooler that Kenny lent to me recently. The cooler was no longer the shade of white it used to be, that didn't bother me though, if it kept the beer cold that's all that matters. I grabbed two cold ones for Craig and me.

Kenny expected us to perform and the show must and will go on.

"Thanks." Craig talks with a cigarette in his mouth again, it was a habit of his.

I closed my eyes because I knew that I was excited about fucking Craig, but what bothered me was that I couldn't envision any other way that this could happen again or ever in the first place.

Kenny returned with taquitos that smelled awful. Tweek took a bit longer to come to my room since he had to perfect his coffee and balance with it up the stairs. When he arrived with a full cup, we all seemed impressed that he didn't drop the cup or spill it everywhere.

Kenny already was setting up his laptop and the web cam. "You ready you two?"

I nervously swallowed and nodded.

Craig only spoke "Yeah."

Kenny threw me a condom. It hit my chest and fell to the floor.

"You there Stan? I hope the large isn't too big." Kenny grinned. I could only coyly laugh. I picked it up and put it in my pants pocket knowing that it probably was too big.

Craig took off his shoes and shirt like it was nothing.

"Don't be too ready to let Stan fuck your brains out." Kenny warned.

"Shut the fuck up Kenny." Craig snapped.

I knew we had to hit a certain benchmark of cash before anything good could happen. Kenny directed us to sit next to each other on my bed. He logged on while Tweek sat in the corner and nursed his coffee.

Kenny made the title of the chat 'Donate two thousand coins to see these hot guys fuck!' The websites' currency apparently was coins and Kenny knew the payout rate, but I had no clue. I didn't really want to know, I was never really good at math.

This made me blush for some reason and Craig bit his lip.

"Alright I think you guys know what to do by now." Kenny sat back against the bed on the floor and hardly monitored the chat. "Oh shit, I forgot to give you lube." Kenny threw a small packet of lube next to me. I'm guessing that Kenny had that hidden away in his large parka of his. Thank fuck Kenny remembered, though.

Craig took me by surprise and pulled me on top of him. I really started to sweat so I lifted my shirt over my head and chucked it across the room. Craig aggressively bumped our heads together to kiss me. Craig tasted like smoke and bad breath. I could feel his cock in his jeans press against my chest. My hands traveled south to fumble with the buttons on his jeans. Craig pushed himself upward to slip off his pants and his underwear. My face flushed realizing that I wasn't the only one who wanted this.

"We are almost to the goal, holy shit." Kenny notified us.

Craig wordlessly pushed my head down closer to his crotch. I cautiously opened my mouth and lowered my head down. I really had nothing to lose by sucking his dick. I'm pretty sure I grazed his penis with my teeth a few times, but Craig's groans suggested that didn't matter and that I was doing an amazing job.

"We hit two hundred Stan, you can do it." Kenny's informative voice began to bother me.

I was able to breathe as I got off of Craig to find the lube. After my hands fumbled around on my bed, I grabbed the packet, and retrieved the condom in my pocket. I had to maneuver around to get my jeans and underwear off. I ripped the condom open with my teeth and rolled it over myself as Craig laid out on his back with his eyes shut. I had to rip the lube open with my teeth as well. I rubbed it all over my sheathed penis. This reminded me of having awkward sex with Wendy. I really needed to concentrate though, focus on Craig.

I very slowly entered Craig and I expected more of a reaction from him. He only grabbed the sheets and wrapped his large legs around me. I pushed further in and he gasped and looked slightly pained.

"You okay?" I asked and Craig nodded. I initiated a short rhythm and I grasped Craig's dick and started moving my hands up and down. We continued like this until Craig moaned and came into my hand. It took a few more gyrations before I came myself.

Kenny quickly cut the feed "That was great!" Kenny hopped up to congratulate us.

I pulled out of Craig and told him. "We should get cleaned up." We completely ignored Kenny and Tweek who both seem gob smacked by the sex we had.

Craig and I awkwardly shuffled to my bathroom down the hall. I threw out the filled condom in the trash. Craig started a shower and told me. "Get in with me."

"I didn't know that you liked conversing water." I joked as we both stepped under the water.

"Very fucking funny Marsh, you owe me one." Craig admitted as he borrowed my shampoo.

Craig Tucker wet definitely was the best Craig I have seen, yet even if I owed him fucking me later. That didn't matter, I could owe Craig a kidney for this and I would readily lay on the operating table. As Craig rubbed the shampoo in his hair and washed it off, I couldn't help but kiss him under the shower head. As our lips pushed against each other's Craig appeared to be startled. I think he's realizing that he's kissing me of all people in my shower.

I couldn't believe that this happened as he watched me intently as I rubbed soap over myself and let the water wash it down the drain.


	6. Stan V

I have been spending most of my time with Craig, now that Kenny and Tweek are constantly together. Craig and I were sitting on my bed while he smoked another cigarette. Supposedly, we had to arrive at the hot party in South Park, Kenny's friend, Bebe had enough balls to throw a party, and apparently Kenny didn't want to go alone.

Bebe's parents went on another vacation and trusted their daughter. Being the head cheerleader gave Bebe great power over most of the student body, she threw the best parties, dated the richest boys in town, and seemingly intelligent enough to pull all the strings in her favor.

Platinum blonde hair and an attractive figure made her desirable and I would be lying if I said I didn't get caught gazing at her. Bebe was not just a sex object, I had to remind myself, I'm gross, and she's a human being.

Generosity also goes a long way in South Park, Bebe is always the person who tries to run a fundraiser and give things away to charity, she's not a demon, she's just less upfront when manipulating people.

"I don't want to see those people, even if it's to get fucking smashed. I'm not feeling great." Craig drawled as he blew smoke from his mouth.

I shook my head in agreement. The rumor mill around school is that literally everyone at South Park High was going. Kenny even talked Tweek into going. Being the coolest girl and unspoken queen of the school, every one flocked towards her.

"Why does not Kenny just give us the beer?" Craig thought aloud. "He has all that money suddenly and slides right up to Bebe…"

"It's to make more money dude, which is what Kenny is all about, he's capitalistic." I pointed out to Craig. He also most likely, wanted to fuck Bebe and helping her have the biggest party ever scored him more brownie points for the bedroom. I wouldn't tell that to Craig, though, he could spill the beans to Tweek, who I knew was totally transfixed by Kenny's bullshit.

Rolling his eyes, Craig pushed. "Do you really think that? He told me he made a thousand dollars a couple of days ago, to me that sounds like he didn't just continue the online shit without us."

I just stared at Craig deciding not to answer him not sure what he was insinuating.

Changing the subject, "So we should get ready, Kenny said nine o'clock right?" Craig groaned in annoyance, I took that I was correct. We promptly left my empty house to be fashionably late.

* * *

Kenny fucking begged us to show up at this shitty party that Bebe was hosting. She's sweet and all, but holy shit did she have to invite every person that she had ever met?

Craig and I had to babysit Tweek. Tweek said that this crowd bothers him. I agree. There were people not from South Park High here and the kids from the other counties fucking sucked. I haven't seen Kenny yet. The last time I saw him, he was sporting a black eye. When Craig interrogates Tweek about it, their stories don't match up.

I know Craig and I look stupid, however we can tell when Tweek says it was just some guy Kenny got into a fight with and when I asked Kenny what happened he said it was his dad. They're hiding something.

"Oh my god! Rebecca just fell over!" Heidi galloped like it was the funniest thing. Heidi was never really a bright girl, I'm not surprised that she was the one to cavort like a banshee and give me a migraine.

"Call an ambulance!" Tweek burst.

Craig continued to sulk. He's sick and knows something is up. This past week Craig has spent all of his time with me. My dad even picked up his name. Bad news for both of us. He asked if Craig was the new Wendy and told me that he was proud of me. I start to crinkle the standard red solo cup in my hand.

"This shit tastes awful." Craig commented on the beverage choice.

His eyes were bloodshot and his nose constantly ran. He refused to use a tissue. I fucking hated Craig. Use a god damn tissue.

"Can we go somewhere less crowded?" Tweek came in with a great suggestion. Tweek's stock continued to rise.

"The basement." Craig coughed. Who let him outside?

I wanted to scream, we walked down the stairs where all the wallflowers were.

"This is better." Tweek chugged whatever I got for him. I felt bad not asking what he wanted specifically.

We stalled as some random guy made small talk with Tweek. Craig and I just stood there. Craig occasionally sniffed making migraine pound harder. I made sure that I didn't lose my cool.

The upstairs started blaring loud music signifying that this was not going to end well at all.

Tweek pulled at my wrist. "I really feel... awful." Tweek slurred and swayed. Oh shit. I should have been more responsible. I worried for Craig because I felt fine.

"It's time to go." Craig's throat sounded terrible. I had to lead Tweek back to my car. He walked out dazed, no one really cared that we were leaving.

* * *

Craig helped me lay Tweek in the back bench as we sat in the two front seats again.

I could admit that driving while intoxicated was really fucking stupid yet, necessary at that certain moment. I was trying to drive as normally as possible while two police cars sped down the same street in the opposite direction.

"Oh shit, I should text Kenny." Craig being aware stressed me out less. We jumped off the sinking ship, Kenny is not surviving.

"Do you really think the cops are going to bust that party?" I asked as I swerved slightly in the road.

Craig coughed pretty hard before he spoke. "Yeah. Catching people and making them pay fines keeps South Park a float."

I thanked God that my house was close. "Jesus Christ." My dad's truck was in the driveway. There really is no way to explain a drugged Tweek, we will just have to make due.

I parked my car extremely crooked in the driveway. Craig and I tried to carry Tweek being as delicate as possible. Tweek was the most fragile person I knew, if we dropped him, I imagine that he would shatter like porcelain.

Of course, my dad had to be sitting in the living room.

"Heya Stan, you and your friends' party too hard?" He chortled at Tweek knocked out in Craig and I's arms.

"Where's the McCormick boy? He normally hangs out you still right?" My dad reacted in a way that relieved me yet, disappointed me in the same fashion.

"No idea, sir." Craig and I tried our best to maneuver up the stairs with Tweek.

He didn't look that heavy yet, I struggled to hold his limp legs. In my guiltiness I let Tweek be knocked out under my covers.

"Alright, Craig right? You boys just let me know if you are hungry, I'm probably going to order some pizza." My dad scratched his chin apathetically.

We were too worried about Tweek so we just mumbled a "Yeah, sounds good." And traveled to my room for reprieve.

"I'll call his mom and tell her that Tweek is staying over." Craig dug in Tweek's pocket for his phone.

He quickly dialed the phone number. "Hello Mrs. Tweak? This is Craig, Tweek's fine, he just fell asleep and I know he's trouble sleeping." Craig laughed. It was pleasant and unexpected since this night was turning out to be terrible.

"I'll make sure he gets home safe tomorrow. You are welcome, goodbye."

"I didn't know that you could play nice." I chided.

"Fuck off, Mrs. Tweak is really cool." Craig pouted. Both of our phones buzzed at the same time. It was Kenny. The text reads 'the cops raided the party, like a hundred of us got arrested.' He finished the text with a tongue out face.

"Do you think we should try and bail him out?" Craig suggested looking really concerned as he sneezed after speaking.

I sighed. "His parents will probably just have to come get him."

Craig frowned, not liking that solution. "There is nothing we can really do, can we?"

I nodded defeated. "You should take some cold medicine." I prodded him, he sounded awful and he couldn't be out of commission for a few days, I'd hate to admit it, but I had come to rely on Craig.

"Why?" He crossed his arms, stubborn as ever.

"You are sick, just come down with me, asshole." Craig shockingly obliged and we went back down to the kitchen, where my dad ordered food, he waved at us.

"Can you swallow a pill?" I asked as I handed him some Motrin and a bottle of water.

"What kind of question is that?" He accepted and put the pill into his mouth. Craig's Adam's apple bobbed up as he took a swig of the water. Catching myself staring at Craig for too long, I fetched myself a drink.

We walked back up to an unconscious Tweek, Craig and I decided to end the night by watching one of his weird foreign films that he enjoys. "It's called Midnight Sun, I'd think you'd like it." Craig streamed the Japanese movie through his laptop. Craig seemed annoyed when halfway into the movie that food arrived. I hadn't eaten anything yet, pizza became greatly appreciated.

After the movie ended, God did it make me tear up. I looked to Craig, who had a stone face while closing the tab after the credits rolled. "Did you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah." My voice wavered, trying to not show that it affected me.

Craig stayed at my house the whole weekend, nothing new just that I didn't expect him to. Parents never calling him about his whereabouts left me wondering.

* * *

The day after the party, Tweek panicked and Craig had to half explain what we think happened to him. Tweek's the worst person to get drugged out of our group. Tweek's a paranoid mess.

Craig and I picked him up for school today, he texted Craig that he doesn't trust walking by himself now earlier this morning.

"Have you talked to Kenny?" I tried making small talk as we cruised towards an eight hour shift of learning.

"Y-yeah." Tweek stuttered while he was fixated on smoothing out his hair.

Craig took over as I focused on the road. "What did he say?"

"Just that he fucked up." I could tell that Tweek was hurt by his tone.

After we parked in my designated spot, Kenny jogged to us after talking to Kyle in the middle of the road. Kyle shot a knowing glance at me and waved me over. I debated with myself if talking to Kyle would even be worth it. My legs decided for me as I trotted over.

"What?" I rudely began a conversation with someone who is already predisposed to hate me, good job.

"You're such a shit head Stan, just make sure that Kenny doesn't end up dying, okay?" Kyle talked to me like a child.

"You have some nerve, Kyle." I walked back wishing that I had said something more clever. Kyle appeared flabbergasted, good.

Now I hadn't seen Kenny since before that party where half of the teenagers in South Park got caught. Being chided by Kyle already soured my day. Kenny met up with us before we all had to go in for another shitty day of school. His face was more beaten up, he should have tried to at least cover up some of the bruises with makeup.

"You looked fucked up." Craig pointed out as Tweek saddled almost too closely to Kenny.

"Yeah, it's whatever, did you guys hear about the large assembly their holding to try and scare us?" Kenny laughed. "Like that's going to work."

I tried looking to the bright side, maybe I could take a nap during the lectures on drinking.

Kenny sat on my right and Craig sat on my left while police guest speakers droned on about how you could drastically ruin your future with a stupid mistake like this. Looking at my friends, I don't really think we have a future. Craig poked my side. "Let's skip after this." I shook my head as the assembly appeared to be winding down.

Once it ended, no one spotted that Craig and I snuck our way out the back door back to my car. "Hey Stan. What's up?"

I don't think Craig really wanted to ditch just to ask 'What's up?' "I'm tired, nothing new."

"I have just been thinking about a lot, I guess, everything just is a mess." Craig sighed as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Want to hide out at Stark's Pond?" Craig didn't say anything so I took that as a yes.

We were completely silent on the drive over to the pond. Craig took me there before and it seemed romantic enough, it's not like I was trying to be romantic, grip the steering wheel harder, it was just somewhere where no one would notice that we are there. There must have been a reason for him to take me there in the first place why not try and do the same? This internal diatribe wasted the perfect amount of time for us to get to Stark's Pond.

I parked the car and stepped out to lead Craig to do the same.

"Why do you take me here again?" Craig broke the silence.

"It's quiet, no one ever comes around here, the pond is still and I come down from feeling like shit." Craig sat on the hood of my car. He seemed to feel better, he hasn't coughed or been gross. I hopped up to sit next to him. "This is also the place you dragged me to in the middle of the night." Craig seemed to remember this and nodded.

"Hey Stan?"

"Yeah?" Craig pulled me by the collar of my shirt on to him. He lowered his head to bring our lips together.

After making out for a couple of minutes, we parted our lips to breathe, "What the hell was that for?"

I pulled back, now practically sitting on Craig, it was hard to balance ourselves without slipping off.

"Fucking nothing, Marsh, I just love to kiss my male friends." Craig's such a sarcastic dick hole, I don't even know why I even put up with him.

"Craig, what's up?" I genuinely tried communicating, I even placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, dude, just let's go to your house, your dad is probably gone." I nodded, I wanted Craig to fuck me and not just for the cameras. My stomach turned in knots and yet, this felt right.


	7. Tweek II

I thrust myself out of my slumber. My skin was dampened with cold sweat and I felt clammy. The sun hasn't risen yet, but, I get the feeling it's technically morning time. I'm not sure how I can get back to sleep.

Annoyed that I still don't remember what happened at that party where someone was trying to rape me, obviously. I glanced over, Kenny looks so battered, my mother saw him and bandaged Kenny. He tried to act all tough and decline. My sad eyes actually came in handy. He looks cute with bandages on his face, it makes him look youthful.

Kenny told me the whole story, finally. The guy who bought Kenny blew him, yet he started roughing Kenny up which lead to a fight and Kenny stole the guy's money. The client intended to pay so at least that wasn't for naught.

Kenny wrapped his arms around me, he sure is grabby in his sleep. It was comforting yet, it almost felt like I was smothering. Laying here awake fucking sucks, I wanted to make coffee. I know that it was still barely past midnight, it looks like two hours of sleep is good enough, again.

Despite being under the influence of a drug that could have killed me over the weekend, I did actually sleep. Narcotics are not the way to go, though. I shudder at the thought of falling back into taking a cocktail of sleeping medications. I wriggle out of Kenny's arms, he rolls over still asleep presumably.

I walked out of my room, down the rickety stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. I realize that our house is old as shit, but it really hits me in the night when I study the wallpaper in the living room. The textile pattern is hideous, I hate it.

Entering the seventies style kitchen didn't help either. My mom said that she would love to renovate the house, just that the coffeehouse doesn't make enough money. I remember that in rehab they suggested being addicted to caffeine was almost as dangerous as pills were for me as well. I laugh to myself as I brew another pot.

I really think way too much. Ms. Kimble, the art teacher, suggested that I apply to art school and the thing that kills me is that, I really want to go and do that. Even if I feel like my painting and drawing skills are not up to snuff.

I sit up on the counter top as I wait for my coffee. I haven't asked any advice from my friends, I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing for college. I'm afraid that I will lose contact with them even after the bullshit cam 'modeling' stuff.

I had a feeling that we were probably going to have another show soon. Kenny normally talks about his plans with me. I inhibit him from trying to prostitute himself again. I know he doesn't listen to reason some of the time, he's just trying to save his family. Hopefully he'll listen to me.

My coffee yells at me that it's done, I pour too much sugar and milk into it, and it tastes like shit. I felt stir crazy and bored so I decide to bother Kenny. I dump my drink into the sink, not caring that I just wasted a cup.

* * *

I creep back into my bed and shake his shoulder.

"What Tweek? Nightmare?" Kenny stretches his arms out.

"Oh no, I'm just bored." Kenny chuckles and pulls me on to him. This is where I notice that Kenny is so much stronger than I am, his chest feels like a rock.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kenny asks, it's nice to know that Kenny will just wake up to do shit with me because I begged him to.

"If I knew, I'd be doing it." I push myself off of Kenny to lay next to him.

"That's unfortunate." Kenny sadly fell back asleep after stating the obvious.

This has become a habit of mine. I would just lie around on my bed and stare at those four dark blue walls and the white ceiling above surrounding me. it's a ritual. I don't even listen to anything. Just. Stark. Silence. The way I like it. People always had this habit of talking too much. I will sit up, look over at the window to see if the sun had risen, become cross that it was still early and lie back down. I will think about how I hate my blond shaggy hair, how oily my face is, and how secluded I have become from this town. I mean South Park is not a place to brag about, but it's okay.

I climbed out of bed again, looks like another day of me just waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

Kenny took forever to get us to school, I became antsy, and I think I had a quiz or something. I don't know, I'm just on edge.

Having my art class first every day is great, since it's obviously the best class, at least to me. It does make every day start off fine and then drop drastically by the time I can leave which is kind of a bummer.

I arrive in class early, so I can take an easel that's situated in the back. Once every one files in, my friends gravitate towards me. Kenny still looks rugged, Stan looks as miserable as he always does, and Craig is frowning instead of his normal emotionless state. Today feels very trouble in paradise as our teacher enters the room. She is decked out in orange and black since it's already the first day of October. She looked kind of tacky.

"Alright students, its October and you should all be aware of the theme of Halloween creeping in so for your next project, I want you to paint what your biggest fear is. This should really be helpful to acknowledge your fears." She nodded furiously.

The rest of my friends turned to each other to discuss when I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I stood there before I aggressively shoved my brush into the red paint and wrote the word, everything on the canvas in all capitals.

Staring at the paint as it dripped down just really made me start thinking. I needed to breathe. I tried to slink out of the room as quietly as possible, but Craig apparently followed me out. Everything rushed as I tripped into the hallway.

Once I was alone, I teared up, holy shit, I feel really weak right now.

"What happened?" Craig calls out to me when we are standing alone in the hallway.

"I didn't think…I don't know?" I wiped a tear from my eye. Craig looks at me a bit oddly yet, he nods like he understands.

"You know you can talk to me." Craig's icy stare softens as Ms. Kimble pops out, out of concern.

"Is everything alright? Oh Tweek, I'm sorry, I didn't think that assignment through very well." She comes close and patted my back, I tried my best not to jump because I knew she was not trying to hurt me.

"Its fine, I'm fine." My faux-smile satisfying them.

She smiled, "It's good that you have someone like Craig." She paused, "I should really get back in the classroom and you boys come in when everything settles okay?" We nodded and she left us alone.

"Thanks, Craig." I really don't thank Craig enough as is, he kind of deserves it even if, he can be a giant douche sometimes.

His permanent scowl and his hands posed in his pockets muttering "No problem. Just call me after school alright?" His demeanor has always calmed me. I smile and nod.

"We can go back." Craig doesn't really respond and we wait out the class since, a. My painting is pretty bad ass considering I have been extremely structuralist in the past and b. I'm lazy, tired, and a bit upset.

I stand back at my easel, Stan and Kenny both seem alarmed. "Are you okay?" Kenny earnestly asked, they're worried, great.

"Yeah." I tried just brushing them off, I will get bombarded later and they cannot attack with me questions with only two minutes left.

The bell rang and we all scattered to our next classes. Thankfully, trigonometry was not as dramatic.

* * *

I started daydreaming and my thoughts were Craig polluted, he had this debonair style and a sense of control, I guess I'm jealous of him.

I just feel extremely overwhelmed and underwhelmed in the same breath.

Walking through the halls and sifting through the motions for a few of the classes I had relieved some stress, not enough for me to grin or be excited about learning, fuck that noise.

People are still chattering about what happened at Bebe's party, I hear the description of me fly around occasionally that I passed out like I got too drunk and not totally poisoned, stupid people.

I hated going to my classes without anyone from the group, squad, or posse? Craig, Stan, and Kenny. We don't have a name for us, it's probably for the best.

I'm alone since this is an advanced placement English class, I pride myself on the fact that I can read and comprehend things. Though, the top of our class littered the room and even if I made in here, I still was the dumbest person in the room. No one really talked to me, I always tried to have the appearance that I'm busy or disinterested.

The old man who used to teach at North Park, who got fired nonetheless ignores me for the teacher's pets, Token and Wendy. Speaking of Token, he really bums me out, he's known as the richest kid in South Park and he always used to be so nice to me until, I really started to seek out drugs and do them daily. My parents were druggies too, what was I supposed to do? Say no? As our teacher droned on and asked a question, his ebony hand shot up.

I wondered if he tried so hard because people labeled him as a troublemaker just because he was black.

I'm going to have to pay attention in this class or pass by the skin of my teeth. I see Wendy in the corner of my eye. She waved to me earlier and I think I acknowledged her presence. I'm a great person. The teacher is kind of a fat older gentleman, I would say so myself. I doodled him on the short story he handed out. I gave him a top hat. He said what story this was about but, I'm not that interested so I decided that it's not worth my time.

Today was different still though, we were supposed to discuss and prepare for like a giant essay or something, I will cram through it the day before it's due so I'm taking my time to try and draw. I'm sketching out Craig now, for some reason, his large and tall frame is a pleasant change, and I have been stuck on drawing Kenny nude or my teachers with fancy colonial dress.

It becomes a nuisance to have to cover my art all the time, I could stop drawing cocks and asses but, I decide against it, drawing vests with too many buttons becomes a hassle looking over at the drawing that suspicously looks like the Monopoly Man. After finishing the frame of Craig's body, I remember that I left my colored pencils in my locker, I'm such an idiot.

"Hey…Tweek?" Who the fuck is talking to me? Oh Kyle, that was rude of me to snap like that in my own mind.

"Hey, what's up?" I look up from my work, surprised and slightly annoyed that someone in here actually spoke to me. Leave me alone.

"I'm just worried about Kenny." He nosily peers down at my drawing. When did he sit in front of me again? "He hangs out with you a lot, so I just thought I should ask you, you know?" He states.

"What are you worried about?" I try and play dumb and my voice actually comes out smooth and not all cracked.

"The bruises? Bandages?" Kyle tells me like I don't know, does he think that I'm stupid? I've been blowing Kenny regularly for the past month.

I pause, "Shouldn't you ask him what is wrong?"

"Well yeah, I have tried there is just never a good time for us to talk." Kyle sighs.

"I'm not really…allowed to say?" I squeak, shit this is turning out bad.

Kyle rolls his eyes, dick, "Well thanks anyway. What happened in art with you though?"

I scowl, "Is that really any of your business?" He turns back around unhappy. God, that was frightening and so unnecessary.

I try and just go back to my two dimensional Craig, I shade in some features until the bell rings.

* * *

I finally got to eat after being bombarded with class and people wanting to talk to me, leave me alone, Jesus. I sat down with my lunch I made way too early in the morning, it's a cute ham and cheese sandwich cut into triangles.

"What's up with you?" I'm just trying to eat, Kenny.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Stan made a weird look at me, wow.

"Are you sure?" How would I be not sure? don't freak out Tweek, it only proves that you are not fine.

"Yeah I'm sure. Kyle wants to talk to you." I was the topic.

"Ah." Successfully. Stan's face recoiled at the name.

"The next show should be you three together." Kenny just drops a bomb diverting the conversation.

"Why?" Craig objects.

"Because." Kenny crossed his arms, I'm pretty sure I would be getting double teamed in that situation, I should probably speak up yet, I don't.

"We can fucking say no." Craig ended the conversation effectively shutting Kenny up thankfully.

We didn't talk for the rest of lunch.

* * *

The last few classes I killed time with just doodling. I couldn't wait to just get home and for today to be over, it wasn't the worst day ever just not a great day in general. Everything seems tense between every one.

The car ride with Kenny felt weird since Craig and Stan decided that they were going to walk home. I have a feeling they're pissed off at Kenny. We didn't talk in the car, he just told me goodbye and I stepped out back into my vacant house.

I wanted to nap but, Craig said he was calling me so I called him.

"Hey." Craig sounded way more nasally over the phone.

"Hey."

"Are you okay with Kenny?" Oh shit what do they know?

"Yeah I'm fine with Kenny, why are you acting like we are dating? Jesus!" I'm more nervous than before.

Craig paused. "Oh." I could hear Stan mumble in the background.

"Just know that I'm here if you need anything. I know how anxious you can get." Craig monotonous voice trying to console me like I burned down a building, they act like I'm some sort of time bomb.

"Thanks, I know Craig, bye." I quickly end the call. I feel short of breath, I just collapse on the couch not caring.

After resting for a few moments, I remembered that I had to rush off for my shift at the coffee shop. I completely forgot that my mom asked me to cover for her. As quickly as I could I ran up to my bedroom to collect my apron. I didn't really have a way to get to the coffee shop in time. "Shit!" I accidentally scream aloud. After dashing up and down the stairs I clamor for my phone to call Kenny as a lifeline.

"Pick up, damn it!" I say as his dial rings.

The ringing stops, "Yo." Kenny sounds so nonchalant almost enough that it bothers me.

"I need a ride to the coffee shop, I'm late." I frantically explained to Kenny, who I imagined was laying out on his bed playing with his hair or something.

He hummed through the phone, "Why didn't you tell me in the car?" He pauses then makes an 'oh' sound. He must have figured out that I forgot "What's in it for me?"

I sighed, "I will let you eat the pastries for free."

"Sounds great! I will be right over! Bye!" He dropped the line.

After struggling to tie my apron on in the back successfully for fifteen minutes, I could hear Kenny honking his horn for me to hurry up. I rushed out of my house and practically ran into Kenny's truck, he greeted me after I hopped in.

"Thanks, man. Sorry that I forgot." He nodded. I shivered as he took the car out of park. Kenny seemed really focused on the road so the opportunity presented itself for me to blatantly stare at Kenny's face. He stuck his tongue out when he was in deep concentration, which is really cute. I blushed thinking about him, oh God, I really needed to calm my boner.

* * *

Instructing Kenny on how to get into the back parking lot near the dumpsters was more of a chore than it needed to be.

We walked into the back storage room where boxes were just thrown around the room. One of the other adult workers was standing there in the back, I don't recall her name, and I mostly run the cashier and make drinks. There is never enough of a rush that there would be a need for more than one person working the front.

I quite like working alone. My mother was standing at the front, she always did apply too much make up to her white face. Her messy and curly brown was all tied up into a bun. "Oh hey Tweek, I think I'm going to head home, you will be alright handling everything right?" She placed a hand on her hip, I was so silently grateful that the store was currently empty.

"Yeah I will be fine mom." Kenny snickered next to me.

"Hey Kenny, it's nice to see you again, I'm glad that you helped Tweek get here on time." She smiled and could read me like a book.

Kenny seemed to be taken aback, "It's no problem, Mrs. Tweak."

"Call me Leslie, I better run, remember to clean up when its closing time, I love you!" She quickly grabbed her purse and she was gone.

As I started to get set up Kenny didn't leave from behind the counter, he stood right next to me. "You know, if no one is around during closing…we could do stuff…" Kenny trailed in my ear.

"Dude, I will blow you when I'm done the shift at my house, alright?" I harrumphed. Kenny found this amusing while I didn't. I had work to do.

People came in and I recognized some of the teenagers as students of South Park High, I tried to get every one's orders right, but having Kenny loiter there all day made everything tougher.

Wolf whistling when I would bend over while working on an order for a customer extremely distracted me.

After the woman who ordered a cappuccino had left Kenny spoke up, "Oh come on, you look cute."

I only blushed, actually really happy that he was pestering me at work, only if he could sit at a table and bother me every day.

"Are you sure you don't want to do stuff?" Kenny pressed my buttons.

Scoffing at the question, I answered flatly, "No." Pondering over Kenny's question again made me shoot back "Why do you keep asking to?"

Being perplexed why I wouldn't just lay myself out on the counter for him to ravish me left Kenny a bit speechless.

He did wait until we got back and he had so much pent up energy that he unleashed into me. While lying in my bed with a battered Kenny McCormick, I couldn't feel any more special.


	8. Tweek III

It only took a few days for Craig and Stan to fold and here we all were half naked and about to have a threesome for the Internet in Stan's cluttered bedroom. It appeared that Craig and Stan at least made an effort to tidy up. Glancing over to their large pectoral muscles made me feel so inferior. Jesus, I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't fantasized about this at all. Kenny signified that we were on air and Craig didn't waste any time cradling my face for his tongue to creep down my throat.

I closed my eyes, but I could feel Stan's jealous gaze after Craig pushed me aside to do the same for Stan. I sat there watching them attacking each other's lips feeling awkward and that my hair was out of place compared to theirs. I almost want to shave my head, almost.

Kenny starts directing, "Tweek don't just sit there."

I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just grabbed Stan's waistband to expose him. He was too busy getting ravaged to care. They quickly both turned their attention towards me, their gazes locked on to me with savage intention. Craig pinned me down, it didn't take much to hold me back in the first place as Stan clumsily placed kisses on my neck and collarbone.

Craig pushed himself towards me flinging his member free and just sticking himself in my mouth, I let some of my jagged sharp teeth graze him out of spite. He gasped, most likely in pain.

I remember when Craig and I were young, he was always so giddy for the snow to melt and for us to be able to go outside.

He always flew a kite around, he didn't even seem mad when the strings became caught in a tree and we would have to spend hours untangling the rope.

Now he and his "friend" are rubbing up against me naked while we are being filmed. Strange how things change. I kept trying to breathe through my nose, yet Craig never relented just continually activating my gag reflex. I worried I might vomit and ruin everything, I suppressed myself enough that bile didn't come up.

That's when we heard a knock on the door. Craig quickly pulled out of my mouth and Kenny slammed his laptop shut.

"Hey Stan?" Randy's, Stan's father's, voice echoed through the door.

Stan muttered "Oh shit." As he couldn't stop the door hinges from opening, why he didn't lock the door like I suggested every time we did this was beyond me.

Randy saw what we were doing and I looked at Stan, we all inspected Stan's nervous and sweating face as Randy said he needed to talk with him urgently. Stan quickly puts himself back together as he gave off that aura that he was going to be executed on the spot.

Kenny threw my clothes at me and did the same for Craig. The walls were thinner than I wanted them to be as we heard Stan and his father argue with each other.

Kenny packed himself up and opened the window. "This is not really my bag, see you guys later." Kenny looked around as he made a dangerous two floor jump to the ground. I was worried for him, but he seemed to roll as he landed and didn't break his neck or need us to call nine one one.

Craig paused to gaze into my eyes. He teared up. Shit. I haven't seen Craig cry since he told me that his guinea pig died a few years ago. We are sitting in silence for what seemed like forever was actually only about fifteen minutes. Stan just walked back in like his father didn't just find out about him having a weird orgy in his bedroom.

"So what happened?" Craig's voice not afraid to cut the tense quiet.

Stan waited for a few moments and replied with "He's disappointed and you guys are lucky that he doesn't call all of your parents."

Craig's stone face moved in alarm. "I begged him not to, and he complied." Stan seemed dejected.

I felt too stuck in place wanting to get up and not care that I have to face Mr. Marsh's knowing stare. My body didn't allow me.

Craig didn't offer any comfort until Stan asked "Can I talk to Tweek? Alone." He commanded Craig, who immediately stepped outside of Stan's bedroom into the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?" I speak too fast for Stan, but I think he understood.

"How do you do it?" Stan's eyes were glassy as he asked me this pointed question.

It seemed as if I were accused of something, under inspection, interrogation. What do I do? "Do what?" I asked lightly fearing that I sounded less intelligent by simply asking a question.

His lips turned into a scowl or something like that. I strangely am not freaking out about this because what do I have to lose? Every one already thinks I'm a freak and or violent and I'm not so if I'm fucking all my friends what matters? Nothing does.

"How do you not kill yourself?" Stan just throws this at me like a dart aiming for the bullseye.

I honestly don't know how to answer him. I don't really want to. So "I don't know." crept out. Which is not the way to respond to this, but I don't know and why lie to Stan? This is fucking me up yet, in a completely new fashion, wow life is sure exciting.

"Oh." Stan recoiled. I wanted to touch his shoulder and tell him it's alright, I only do the latter and awkwardly yell it "It's alright Stan!" You tried Tweek, you tried even if it's not alright.

Craig barged back in probably eavesdropping and looked over at Stan, he really cares about him, shit.

"What's wrong Stan?" Craig sounds stern, he's prying for answers that Stan is not ready to give, I can tell.

Stan turned his head away, his profile striking me, Stan is the next person I will obsessively draw for a bit. I will move on once someone else's features interest me. Drawing helps my hands shake less as they're jittering about right now, I decided to hide them by sitting on them.

"Well I just blew everything, he'll won't let you guys over here anymore." Stan said with nothing behind his voice.

"I have to leave." Assertive and firm. Craig raised an eyebrow at this. "I will talk to you guys tomorrow." I wanted Craig to talk to Stan alone before we all had to face the public at school again.

I peered downstairs and spotted Mr. Marsh on the couch, gripping his beer too tightly. Father like son, Stan holds his cans too hard and crinkles them up as well.

Fuck trying to be sneaky, I knew I was not very good at doing that so, I ran like hell out of the house not even daring to look back.

* * *

I ran all the way back to my house, it was only two blocks yet, and my chest felt like it was on fire.

My house again, silent. I hated that I was always had to be home by myself for hours, even since I was young. My parents didn't believe in babysitters. I became accustomed to loneliness this way and maybe it's for the better.

I called Craig, pushing his you can talk to me anytime policy, he answered after two rings.

"What's up?" Craig asked, no greeting.

"Is everything okay with Stan? I'm worried." I know that me being worried does not really mean anything when I'm worried about everything all the time.

Craig paused for a bit before telling me that "He'll be fine." Lie. He does not want to upset me. I don't argue.

"Do you want to hang out, like we used to?" My voice cracks and shakes. I need Craig for a bit.

"I'm still at Stan's, but I think he wants to sleep so sure." Craig hangs up. I guess he's guessing that I'm at my house without even asking me.

It didn't take long for Craig to jog over here. I wanted to ask him to bring a kite if he still owned one anymore. I realize that I fucked that up.

"What?" Craig seemed to be out of breath too, he didn't have to rush over here like that.

"I wanted to ask if you still had a kite." I realize that this is bizarre, especially when his boyfriend needs him.

Craig again, puzzled, "I mean maybe? Why?"

"Old times sake?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"Hm. That would make me feel better, this is all a bunch of shit. I don't think Kenny even fucking cares that Stan's dad found out." Craig unleashed unexpectedly.

I didn't want to agree, yet it seems true. "Yeah."

"Is that all you wanted? Sorry, I need to like be alone." Craig just realized something I see it in his eyes.

"That's fine." And I let him go right out the door without objecting.

* * *

Starting school again on Monday with everyone in low spirits didn't help the fact that our art teacher was absent today. This left us all sitting around as a class not doing anything. People seemed to be talking and I noticed and not that I'm paranoid or anything but I could tell that Kyle was staring at us, particularly Stan.

Stan would peek his head up only to quickly hide his rugged face.

Kenny left us to mingle with some blonde girl, Millie or something? Third wheel again.

Craig looked over to me with his black bangs having split ends. Needing a haircut, he whispered, "I want to leave." No surprise. I don't think he's the room to play hookey again, after all Craig ditches all the time.

"Then leave?" I tried whispering, but I don't think I'm very good at it.

Craig answered what I expected. "I can't."

I took out my notebook to draw, I didn't feel like talking to Craig, especially when I felt that we were being watched. Craig didn't seem to mind as he stared at Stan until we had to move on to our next class.

The rest of the day went by like when you rip off a band aid fast, yet still painful.

Walking into the English class always made me feel a little worse, everyone else looked so put together as I sat down with my frazzled hair and a wrinkled shirt.

I was cornered again, something about how in college you need to work together or some god awful shit. We were instructed to pick our own partners and I expected to get ignored and have to pair up with another smart outcast like with Kevin Stoley, whom no one ever really paid attention to, or one of the emo kids. I didn't particularly care for any of those people though.

Kyle spun around nonetheless, "Hey Tweek, I think we'd work well together. Want to pair up?"

The question seemed innocuous enough for him to be innocent. I know he is up to something though. He wants information and will probably torture me for it, Jesus!

I cannot say no though without looking suspicious. "Sure?"

"Alright cool!" Kyle gave off this big grin. He took the lead when it came to coming up with a theme for a combined twenty page paper we had to write together.

As he planned out more thoughts and bullet points, I doodled, this teamwork shit is stupid and making me nervous.

We worked until the bell, I gave out some thoughts and Kyle enjoyed them and didn't think I was a total fuck up, so that was pleasant. On to eating! My stomach growled at me.

* * *

I fumbled around in my locker for too long and I wound up the last person walking to our table.

"Tweek!" Someone shouted out to me, I jumped and Kyle flagged me down "I wanted to talk more about the paper." He followed me to the lunch table. Stan and Kenny were already sitting there, Craig was off smoking like usual.

They shot daggers with their eyes at us. Oh fuck.

"What brings you over here Kyle?" Kenny smirked.

"Tweek and I are working together for AP English. I still wanted to talk to him." Kyle explained, Stan just placed his head down defeated. This is bad. Craig might come back and kill Kyle. I will save him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Stan?" He oddly chided him.

"Hey Kyle, take my number, call me later and we can talk on the phone!" I spoke at a rapid pace, nonetheless Kyle understood and fucked off before Craig came back or before Stan had anytime to react to him.

"What was that about Tweek?" Kenny boldly asked.

"Yeah," Stan piped up with his head still on the lunch table

I sighed, I don't care about pleasing Kenny right now. "None of your business."

I decided to take a page out of the Tucker daily lifestyle and I'm going to blow this Popsicle stand. I just got up and walked out.

Craig spotted me as he was trying to sneak back in. "What the fuck are you doing Tweek?"

I crazily smiled at him. "Leaving, I'm done for the day." Craig just nodded like I was acting normal, even though I was not and he let me walk home.

I felt my chest rise and fall as I trotted back to my house. After struggling for a bit with the locks on the front door, I finally can relax. After I became a truant, I made myself some coffee as I cried for Stan, and even Kyle.

I was not sobbing like I do when I feel like I'm dying, just some tears slipping into my cup.

I wasted enough hours by watching TV in my living room until my phone buzzed and it was Kyle calling me. I wish it was Kenny or Craig calling me, yet Stan is a bigger problem right now. Kenny does not follow me around like he used to.

"Hey." Kyle sounded different over the phone, most people do.

"Hi!" My voice went up a few octaves, it always does this when I'm on the phone. I'm nervous.

"It's better that were on the phone, I wanted to talk to you about Stan, I'm really worried about him." Kyle babbled on.

I was right, I felt a sick grin occupy my face. "He fought with his dad yesterday, we were all over here." I obviously let Kyle out on the details of us all fucking.

"Can I ask what about? He used to act like this when he got really depressed anyway." Kyle told me with sincerity it seemed.

"Uh…" I stutter. "I couldn't really hear and he didn't tell me. I think he told Craig." A lie, but a bit of an accurate lie.

"Oh, well yeah, Stan's a bit reckless, I guess I'm just caring too much and sticking my nose in where it probably doesn't belong." Kyle says a bit somber.

"No! You care, dude. What's wrong with that?" I tell him.

"Yeah, I do. You know Tweek, people don't ever really give you a shot do they?" Kyle asked.

I remained silent.

"You're cool and despite having everything that happened to you, you survive in this shit town. I admire you, Tweek. We can talk about the paper later, I wasn't really calling you about that anyway..." Kyle trailed off, he was looking for information.

"Thanks, that means a lot actually but, I had a feeling." My voice shakes, those compliments knock me over like waves in the ocean, I was not fucking prepared for that.

"I'll talk to you later, Tweek." Kyle hung up too fast before I could say goodbye, why don't people wait before they hang up?

Though, I dropped my phone on to the couch feeling vindicated. I felt nosy wondering endlessly on about what Kyle knew about Stan, this habit only made me feel like an outsider looking in through a broken window.


	9. Stan VI

I have been playing sick so I don't have to leave my house. it's getting way too cold for me right now. it's still only October yet, it feels like I'm in the Arctic. My bed has become my new cocoon, it's pretty sweet.

I only ever got up for food or the bathroom. My dad constantly made sure to check up on me, which made almost impossible for me to drink my sorrows down. He probably knows that I'm down, I'm acting the same way my mom did when anything went to shit. Just lay down until it blows over.

I kind of want to die, I have no real friends and no drive. So what is the point of being alive? I'm a loser and a waste. No one really knows me. I wish I could go back to sleep and relax.

I heard my door creak open and when the scent of cigarettes filled the room, I still was surprised to see Craig.

"Hey Stan." Craig walked up and shook me while I was resting under the covers.

Turning over to shield myself from the light that Craig was letting come through my window proved fruitless as the rays still hit me.

"Get up, Stan," Craig commanded like always, his voice boomed.

I grumbled and rolled off of my bed crashing onto the floor.

"What the fuck? I said get up not throw yourself off your bed." Craig, astounded that yes, I would just drop my body and hit the ground, hurting my shoulder in the process.

"How did you get in?" Craig seemed to tower over me, flustering me.

He squatted down next to me. "Your dad let me in, I told him I was worried," He placed a hand on my back.

"Did I miss anything at school?" Distract him Stan, you can do it.

"Tweek's acting weirder than usual, but nothing really different." Craig gossiped like it was nothing.

I just sat there, I meant like work or something or if I missed a test. Craig didn't care about that though. He only cares about the group.

"Hey, I don't know if I have much time before your dad checks up on me." Craig straddles me and forcefully kisses my neck. I squirmed as Craig's chapped lips smacked my skin.

"I'll see you around, come to school, Kenny is pissed that he's not making any money." Craig whispers and leaves. I continue to lay out on the floor toppled over like a sack of potatoes not really sure what to do or think.

* * *

I listened to Craig and the next day I was back in class, heavy bags under my eyes, wearing a scowl and the sweatpants I slept in. At least I had enough of my shit together to drive in. Craig was pissed because I didn't pick him up, so I have half of my shit together. My excuse of running late satisfied him.

My philosophy teacher actually greeted me today and told me it was good to have me back. The more I thought about the nice gesture, it felt that more disingenuous.

I tried writing just to waste time, I ignored the guys in art today, I was trying to catch up with all the shit and I could tell Craig and Kenny wanted to start by asking me about how I'm feeling or when is the next time you can get fucked by Craig? Is Saturday convenient? I swear to god, if that's what they want to ask.

My stomach grumbled as I laid my head down in my mandatory English course. I couldn't wait to graduate, I only have to suffer about seven more months? It does not matter what I even have set up, I will run off and join the Peace Corps or something. Get away from everything.

I actually dread having to sit with my friends, they have just become really overbearing recently. I noticed that there was an extra person when I finally sauntered to the table. They could gladly replace me. It was Gary Harrison, which he was not the worst person who I burnt a bridge with, just the most easily forgettable.

"Hey Stan, haven't talked to you in a while." Gary annoyingly smiled at me like I didn't mock him for just trying to get to know me. Gary was interested in me, when Wendy and I were still together, when things didn't totally fucking suck. I blew him off and told him I wasn't a fag.

...I kind of regret that now, especially when I choke on Craig's cock regularly.

"Welcome to the table of fags, man." Kenny chuckled while Craig just acted as displeased as he always did.

Gary laughed and seemed to be a bit confused, I wondered why he was sitting here in the first place.

Craig must have read my mind and rudely asked "So why are you sitting here?"

Tweek spazzed as Gary explained that "We go to therapy together." He didn't say any more than that. Shit, I feel kind of guilty.

"So we are all meeting up at Tweek's this weekend, Gary, you should come over. " Kenny had a sick grin on his face.

Craig and I looked at each other and, presumably we both worried at what Kenny was plotting.

Gary and Tweek noticed that we both made a sour face at the inclusion of Gary. Only if Gary knew what goes on, he would probably be making a similar face.

Gary played it off nonchalantly, "That sounds cool, are you going to go to the college fair next week? I'm trying to get my applications in early. I'm trying to get into Cornell in New York." He beamed, what a fucking goody two shoes.

I could tell no one knew how to really respond, this was not the time to be reminded that we were supposed to be planning on getting out of here.

"I have been looking at art schools," Craig surprised me. Tweek eyes lit up at the word art school.

I didn't participate in this futurist conversation, it just troubled me because I have no idea what I'm doing.

Kenny mostly interrogated Gary after this, until the end of the lunch period.

It was mostly funny as Kenny was jealous that Tweek had a friend.

I doodled through the last two classes like a pro, I didn't even pass out to give away that, yes I'm exhausted from being up for eight hours already. I can not tell if I'm just ridiculously tired or I'm coming down with something. Being sick would totally suck ass. Missing two days already kind of fucked me over.

Craig cornered me at my locker asking if he could stay over. He didn't even really ask he just stood next to me and said "I'm coming over."

The mob of people rushing out the doors after the final bell was incredibly tedious today. Craig already grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and had in his hand.

"You couldn't wait?" I bitched, he was addicted, he pouted and I had the feeling of satisfaction, I guess I'm addicted to getting under Craig's skin. Craig stood next to me and blew some smoke from his mouth as people were still leaving the building and watching him.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I admired Craig's blatant apathy for his social faux pas. Craig finally littered his cigarette and stomped it out. "Come on Craig, let's go." He flipped me off and we began the fairly long jog back to my house.

* * *

While walking home we almost got hit by a car.

"Fuck." Craig whispers as if he didn't want to let out that an accident like that terrified him like it did me.

We walked up my street seeing that my dad was out, probably buying groceries, he's been trying to act better ever since he saw our orgy? Yeah, orgy, by accident. Craig started humming bizarrely as we stepped out of the car.

It didn't take us long for us to make it to my bedroom again.

"Want to fuck around before your dad comes back?" Craig bluntly removed his jacket.

"Yeah," I have been waiting for this, I guess. I have been letting Craig air out his sexual frustration on me.

Craig pushed me on to my bed and grabbed my sweatpants by the waistband and easily pulled them off of me. He leaned over me and forcefully rubbed my bulge through my underwear.

I allowed myself to let go and moan as loud as I wanted to. Craig appeared a bit shocked, yet he didn't tell me to stop. He released my dick from my plain boxers and the room temperature made the hair on my legs stand up like soldiers.

Craig planted kisses on my thighs and readily started to blow me. This excited me at least, I hadn't really masturbated in a while due to the stress of being caught and just being forgetful. Watching Craig bob up and down on me was enough and I wasn't really trying to contain myself.

"Craig," I attempted to warn him, but I didn't really give a shit as I came into Craig's mouth.

Furiously, Craig jumped up and scowled at me and some of my seed dribbled out of his mouth.

"What the fuck, could have let me known." Craig wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

I laughed at him while I got up to collect my pants, "You put your mouth on my dick, what did you expect?" Craig only glared.

"Well, I will see you later, Marsh, I think that killed enough of the time." Craig stated while trying to make himself presentable.

"Killed enough time for what?" I curiously pondered aloud.

Craig sighed, "My parents are fighting over bills right now, and I didn't want to walk in on that. I never really want to see them, they just annoy me."

That was an answer from Craig Tucker. Holy shit, I almost don't believe it.

"Oh that sucks." Good job, Stan, you totally sound really supportive.

"Yeah it's shit I will see you later…" Craig paused and headed for the stairs. "Love you." He left unceremoniously as I blinked at my bedroom door.

Shit, shit, shit, love? What do you mean he loves me? Fuck I'm not ready for this, I dove right back into bed and tried to rest and sweat this out.

A few hours later I presume, my dad entered the room. "Hey Stan?" I rolled over to show that I was not unconscious, just lying there.

"Can we talk?" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You know I love you son, I'm proud of you no matter what and as long as he or they make you happy, I'm happy." He patted his knee. I really didn't want to explain that everything is complicated and I'm not sure how I feel currently.

"Thanks dad," I sat up and hugged him, I know everything has been pretty shitty for him, I can not imagine how he's reacting to me liking cock every once in a while, especially multiple cocks.

My dad started to choke on some of his tears. "I love you, son." As I wiped my eyes, my dad left me be, probably not enjoying crying in front of me.

I should probably let them both know how I feel.

* * *

After my dad and Craig patched things up with me I guess, I felt my phone buzz. It was an unlisted number. I wondered who got my number.

It read, "Hey it's Kyle. What's up?"

Of course, he used perfect grammar in his texts, everything that Kyle did had to be perfect. School, his friends, his home life. When you look in the dictionary for the definition of perfectionism, there is only a picture of Kyle next to it.

I fumbled with my phone before typing, "What do you want?"

Phone buzzed too quickly for my liking, "You look terrible at school, when I talk to Tweek, what he tells me doesn't sound good. I'm just worried dude."

I can't think of the last time that Kyle and I had a genuine conversation. This is some bullshit. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Why?" Is what I typed after I wiped my eyes.

This text took longer than the other one. "Well I've been watching you. I've seen how you're acting. You acted like this when Wendy broke up with you in grade school."

He's right. "Yeah, so?"

"So! Stan you can be so block headed. All your friends are running around trying to help you! I wouldn't be texting you right now." Quick fire texting now. I'm crying harder and tears are dropping onto the screen.

"Whatever, thanks." I tried acting cool.

"You're welcome, I know I treated you like shit, but you can talk to me dude. I don't want you killing yourself." I ignored his last text.

I know what he was trying to tell me, I just didn't think that he deserved a response from me.


End file.
